A True Shinobi
by Aki-Kuma
Summary: Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Ichiru accepted Death's offer, vowing that this time they would not let Kiryuu Zero suffer, especially considering how much Zero had endured and sacrificed because and for the two of them. Thus, the Elemental Nations saw the birth of two prodigies, prodigies maybe even greater than Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Hakashi.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Chapter One: Rebirth**

Note: The Vampire Knight universe or story will NOT be taking much of a role here, so practically, this story is an OC naruto fanfic, in which the OC's have names from VK. This story is written after Yuuki has been awakened as a pureblood and Rido has been dealt with. I give thanks to Death's Advocate, by Starian NightZz who deeply inspired me, and to The Road to Ruin fanfics that gave me an idea of where to start from.

 **Warnings** : AU Universe. Some OOC. Good-ish Danzo.

* * *

Kuran Kaname doesn't know just when was it, that he finally realized how blind he was towards Yuuki's faults. The lovely daughter of Haruka and Juri that he swore to protect, her lovely brown doe eyes and cheerful nature that always managed to brighten his dark life, was now a snobby pureblood who thought she was above everyone and everyone should bow down to her. Not to mention, Yuuki used the Kuran name to her advantage to pull rank and have her way. If that wasn't enough, Yuuki even looked at Kaien Cross, who took Yuuki in when he didn't need to, raised her and showered her with love without asking anything in return, with disdain and didn't want anything to do with him.

Yuuki was no longer the innocent, the pure being she used to be. Or maybe, Yuuki was never such a person from the very start and he just pretended she was so, because she was the first person he got close to ever since he was awakened from his deep slumber.

All it took was the death of Kiryuu Zero, for him to finally wake up to his senses. The insolent and fearless hunter who dared to attack him in their first meeting and even continued to challenge him after knowing full well he was a pureblood, the one who hid his kindness and fragility behind a mask of scorn and contempt, was driven to the point that he took his own life; leaving nothing but his beloved gun, Bloody Rose and a handwritten note.

 _I no longer have a reason for living…I'm tired of living._

 _My parents being killed by Shizuka, a pureblood vampire_

 _Turning into a vampire myself, reduced to a despicable level E_

 _Being betrayed by Ichiru, my own twin, and later devouring him_

 _Yuuki, the one I saw as a sister and wanted to protect, turned out to be a vampire. A pureblood, the sister of Kuran._

 _Finding out that Kuran manipulated my whole life, from where he freed Shizuka from her cage, her attack on my family, my turn to level E and to being placed in Cross' care. It was all planned, from the start to the beginning, all because he wanted a disposable pawn, someone who would act as a shield for his sister, Yuuki._

 _Just what was the reason of my life? For what reason was I born into this world?_

Kiryuu Zero, the descendant of Her, was pushed to the point where he no longer saw a point in living, because of him; his foolishness, his manipulation, his plans.

 _Therefore it was only right for him to sacrifice himself for the hunters to continue living on_ , Kaname thought, as he dug his nails into his chest and threw his heart into the furnace. Just like Her, the hooded women whose heart gave birth to vampire hunter weapons.

 **XXXXXX**

Death carefully turned the bright soul over in his hands, the soul who held such power and talent yet remained humble and kind, who suffered pain and tragedy repeatedly, who chose to play out his role as a shield and who sacrificed himself without a second thought for the ones he wanted to protect.

"Go, and may the fortunes smile on you. I wish you happiness, _Kiryuu Zero_ " Death whispered before a flash of white light enveloped the soul. He waved one of his sleeves, and semi-transparent figures of a brunette male with red-brown eyes and a silver haired male with lilac eyes, one whose outlook matched the soul that he had just sent, appeared before him.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Death questioned. "The price that you will give up is the same as him. _Your identities_.

" _We know. We're prepared for this."_ The brunette male smiled sadly. " _Zero did so much for me; he followed my wishes and killed Rido in my place. I…I want to be the one protecting him now, seeing him smile. Zero has done enough. It's time for me to atone and pay him back._ "

" _We might not remember and know him, and Zero might not remember us and know us, but it's okay. We will still end up meeting, and this time we'll make him happy._ " The silver head said determinedly.

Death nodded. "Very well. I'll grant your wish." He responded. "Go."

Like earlier, similar white lights enveloped the two before they vanished. Death then looked up at the sky. "Go. _Kiryuu Ichiru_. _Nara Kaname_. Fulfill your wishes."

* * *

 _This is my first time writing so I'm not sure how it turned out, but I hope you enjoy it. I was inspired by the many fanfics I have read so far in my life._


	2. Chapter 2: Senju Kiryuu Zero

**Chapter Two: Senju Kiryuu Zero**

Note: The Zero here is the Zero before Shizuka killed his family. The one who thought that vampires weren't all bad and just wanted to protect Ichiru the whole time.

 **Warnings** : AU Universe. Some OOC. Good-ish Danzo.

* * *

Sandaime – Sarutobi Hiruzen, along with his three advisors, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura, stood waiting in his office with the privacy seals all up for Senju Yukine along with his wife and son to show up. Hiruzen had already informed Koharu and Homura about the meeting he and Danzo had with Yukine two weeks ago, and what transpired then was still surprising.

 _Twenty-three year old Senju Yukine kneeled in front of the Sandaime and his advisor, Shimura Danzo, with his head bowed down. "Hokage-sama, I wish to take a two week leave in order to travel to Naka Village."_

 _"A two week leave? We are at war now, do you think such selfish actions would really be allowed?" Danzo responded harshly._

 _"Calm down, Danzo. First, let Yukine explain himself." Hiruzen sighed, looking exhausted and weighed down with the Third Great Shinobi War still continuing strong, and there being no signs of it ending any time soon. Yukine was a beast of a shinobi, with his devastating hyoton that he had inherited from his mother of the Yuki clan, and his deep sealing knowledge. Both he and Namikaze Minato were deemed as 'flee on sight' by the other ninja villages, and were indispensable shinobis to Konoha. "Since it's you asking, you must have a reason for wanting to go to Naka Village right?"_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yukine answered solemnly. "Actually, there is something that I have been hiding from everyone – I have a wife and a son living in Naka Village right now."_

 _"A wife and a son? Is this wife by any chance that herbalist woman you mentioned before to me?" Hiruzen questioned._

 _"Hai, I planned to have them move to Konoha after the war ends, because now is a dangerous time to travel. But unfortunately, it seems that the Senju blood runs a bit too strongly in my son." Yukine responded. "My son – Zero has inherited both the Mokuton and the Hyoton."_

 _"Mokuton?" Hiruzen echoed in surprise._

 _"No one other than the Shodai, Hashirama-sama was able to use the Mokuton. Are you sure it really was the Mokuton?" Danzo asked._

 _"Yes, I have no doubt that it is so, according to the characteristics my wife – she currently runs an herbalist shop in Naka Village, wrote to me about in her letter. Three days ago, a couple of Iwa Shinobi injured my wife in a fit of anger, and while trying to protect her, Zero awakened both kekkei genkais. It is only a matter of time before others find out that there is someone able to use both the mokuton and the hyoton, especially since we are at war right now, and Naka Village is a remote village where it is pretty uncommon to see shinobi."_

 _"I see, if that's the case then you are allowed to go and bring your family to Konoha." Hiruzen said gravely. "It would be a disaster if someone who is able to use both the mokuton and hyoton, falls into the wrong hands"._

 _"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Yukine responded gratefully._

It wasn't surprising to Hiruzen that Zero could use hyoton, since he was Yukine's son, but to think that Zero would also be able to awaken the legendary mokuton, the ability that everyone thought was unique to only Hashirama-sama.

 **XXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama, I have brought my wife and son." A voice greeted him, and Hiruzen turned to see Yukine, along with a silver-haired woman and young child behind him.

"Yukine, so you are back." Hiruzen responded. "Is that your wife and son behind you?"

"Hai, this is my wife – Kiryuu Shizuka, and my son – Kiryuu Zero." Yukine introduced, with Shizuka and Zero bowing to Hiruzen and the three elders respectively.

"Hokage-sama, thank you very much for allowing Zero and I into Konoha, especially during such a dangerous time." Shizuka spoke up politely. Her long, silver-white hair and eyes being an unusual shade of pink and lilac, along with her well-mannered way of speaking, gave a striking image of a beautiful and attractive noble woman. "In exchange for accepting us as citizens of Konoha, I will gladly offer any services I can provide as an herbalist and a descendant of the Giou Clan."

"Giou, the legendary healer clan?" Danzo questioned. "You are a descendant of that clan?"

"Hai, Zero and I are most likely the last descendants remaining of the Giou Clan. The rest have all perished and disappeared over the recurring past wars that have plagued The Elemental Nations. I have written a list of the possible potions I can brew for Konoha." Shizuka answered, while offering up a scroll to the Hokage.

Hiruzen took the scroll and opened it up. "If you can really make these, it will definitely help Konoha and its people. How is it possible that a combination of these normal, everyday plants, can regrow someone's bones?"

"I do not really know how to explain it, but I will try my best." Shizuka replied. "The trick to our healing potions and remedies, lies in our chakra. We of the Giou clan possess chakra that has a special attribute, so when we embed our chakra into the plants, they inhibit properties that they originally do not have."

"I see, sort of like a kekkei genkai then." Hiruzen murmured. "I'll gladly take up your offer, Shizuka."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. I will start as soon I get settled down," nodded Shizuka.

"So you are Zero-kun." Hiruzen turned to look at Kiryuu Zero, who had the same silver hair as his father and unusual lilac-coloured eyes, both which gave him quite a feminine look. "How old are you now? Would you be willing to show me an example of your kekkei genkais?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will be two and a half years old next month in February." Zero answered. He brought his two hands up into the snake seal, causing a tree to start growing up from the wooden floor, skyrocketing up near to the ceiling, when suddenly the tree sprouted pale blue branches and flower buds, made out of ice, instead of wood. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. It is still a bit hard to keep the two separate." Zero looked down nervously.

"No fear, Zero-kun. It was a very good demonstration for one your age." Hiruzen reassured him calmly. Zero was the perfect image of a quiet and insightful child, and despite being only two years old, Hiruzen could tell that Zero already had experienced the hardship of the Shinobi world first-hand. "I hope you enjoy your life in Konoha."

Yukine, Shizuka, and Zero bowed in unison, before exiting the room, taking the Hokage's clear dismissal.

 **XXXXXX**

A few months had passed since Kiryuu Zero and his mother, Shizuka moved to Konoha, and winter had soon turned to spring, and then the start of summer. It was now the beginning of June, and both Zero and Shizuka had gotten used to life in Konoha. The Third Great Shinobi War was still continuing, although there were signs of it dwindling down, so Zero and his mother didn't get to see his father much, because he was often out of the village, contributing to the war effort.

The only ones that knew that the two Kiryuus were actually Senju Yukine's wife and son were the Hokage, the Elders, and Yukine's closest friends. Yukine wanted to protect Shizuka and Zero from the dangers of being related to a Senju, and the two of them had both agreed to his wishes.

Just like Kiryuu Shizuka had promised the Hokage and the Elders, she and Zero had established Rose Blossom Bakery about three months ago. Rose Blossom Bakery was the first of its kind to be opened in Konoha – a combination between a patisserie, and an apothecary shop. In the beginning, it didn't receive many customers as with the Third Great Shinobi War, most shinobi were either resting at home or out on missions, while the civilians stayed indoors as much as they could. But as time passed, the potions that the Rose Blossom Bakery sold became more famous and were now being called 'miracle elixirs' and used often among the shinobis. The desserts that the bakery provided was also extremely delicious and totally to die for, so every day, many shinobi flocked to the Rose Blossom Cafeteria to stock up on their supply of potions, often ordering one or two cakes or pastries to take home and enjoy.

Most of the potions were handled by his mother, as Shizuka had deemed it too early for him to brew the potions while imbuing them with the special chakra that only the Giou clan was blessed with. Instead, Zero focused his time on learning the theoretical part of potions making, and chopping, squashing, or grinding the potion ingredients for his mother to use. Zero also spent a lot of his time in the early morning or late night, making batches and batches of desserts one after another, since he was the main one who baked the desserts that the Rose Blossom Bakery sold. In the afternoon or during his free times, Zero spent it training out in the forest of the Senju land, practicing his shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and chakra control, or reading books, especially history books that he borrowed from the Konoha Library.

By the time July rolled by, Zero was a bit more than a month away from turning three, and had already perfected his kunai and shuriken throwing. He could throw multiple kunais or shuriken simultaneously, and they always hit the bullseye. Now, he was starting to practice the technique of using a kunai to direct or change the trajectory path of another kunai, while ensuring that both hit dead centre of the targets. Zero had precise chakra control and had long completed the tree walking and water walking techniques, not to mention being fluent in his taijutsu style. A speed-flexibility-based style that targeted the body's weak spots and vulnerable areas; it was one that Zero had created himself, which he was quite proud of, and his father had helped him hone and perfect it.

But because Zero was a humble child, who never saw himself as being strong enough, he continued to strive and aim higher. At the present, Zero was in the progress of practicing his taijutsu style on water, which utilized both taijutsu and chakra control skill at the same time. The rare times that Zero's father was in the village, he would watch and teach Zero. Although as a father, Yukine wanted Zero to remain innocent, he knew that Zero needed to be able to protect himself and Shizuka, especially because there was always the possibility that he wouldn't be able to survive the Third Great Shinobi War.

It was around mid-July, when Zero was introduced to Nara Kaname.

Zero was helping out at the front of the Rose Blossom Bakery, with his mother beside him, handling the cashier. Since it was afternoon, there weren't many customers, so Zero bided the time by reading the book he borrowed from the library a few days ago; a small book titled 'Konoha and her Relations', and was the last readable copy available in the library that he so luckily managed to find and borrow. Hearing a chime from the bell above the door, signalling that someone had entered the bakery, Zero looked up from his book.

"Shikaku-san, it's been a while. I'm glad you are doing well." Zero's mother greeted politely, followed by Zero giving a bow. He recognized one of the two that entered the shop – Nara Shikaku, the current Jonin Commander, as Shikaku-san was one of his father's close friends. The other one looked to be about his age and had features similar to Shikaku-san, except Zero felt as if the brown hair and red-brown eyes were somewhat nostalgic, maybe he had seen him in the village before?

"Shizuka, Zero." Shikaku nodded his head at the two of them. "This is my nephew, Nara Kaname. He turned four in May, so he's one year older than you, Zero." Shikaku introduced, seeing both Zero and his mother giving a curious glance at the figure beside him. The two of them followed suit, introducing themselves to Kaname. "it's nice to meet you, Kaname-kun." Shizuka said, bending down to reach Kaname's height, while Zero gave a polite bow, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Kaname-san."

Shikaku sighed; as usual, it was very obvious that Zero was extremely mature for his age, not to mention his formal way of speaking. Seriously, hearing a not yet three year old kid use the phrase 'a pleasure to meet your acquaintance' was a bit creepy to be honest. But then again, his nephew – Kaname was the exact same, if not worse. A couple of months ago, his younger brother and his wife were killed in one of the frequent skirmishes against Iwa shinobi in the Land of Grass, leaving their son, a barely four year old Kaname, an orphan. Shikaku and his wife – Yoshino, had then taken in Kaname, and both of them thought of Kaname as their own child. But there was still a distance between them, because Kaname was too smart; he was smarter than Shikaku was at his age, and Shikaku had been hailed as one having the highest intellect out of the Nara clan.

That's why Shikaku decided to introduce Zero to Kaname, because both of them were miles ahead of everyone else their age. Both were more calm, more collected, and more focused than any other child he knew. If there was anyone who could connect with Kaname, it would be Zero. Looking over at Zero and Kaname, it looked like he had been right, as the two were getting along like fish to water. Both were talking quietly, yet excitedly with each other; it was the first time Shikaku saw the reserved Kaname talk so much to someone before. Shikaku was glad, even if Kaname wasn't able to relate or make friends with other children, at least he could associate and connect with Zero, who was undoubtedly in the same position as him. Glancing at Shizuka, it seemed like she had the same opinion as him, as she was smiling softly at the two.

* * *

 _Describing the first meeting between Zero and Kaname was harder than I thought. Not to mention, war time Shikaku is a hard character to write out XP_


	3. Chapter 3: Frontlines

**Chapter Three: Frontlines**

Note: To be honest, I have mixed feelings about Itachi. So even though this chapter may have some parallels with what Itachi experienced, there is still some difference, and this difference is extremely significant for the later parts of the story.

Also, what do you guys want to happen with Itachi? I am still undecided about what I should do with him and Sasuke, because the two of them are important figures for the Uchiha massacre that may or may not occur in my story.

 **Warnings** : AU Universe. Some OOC.

* * *

Ever since Zero had met Kaname in mid-July, the two of them spent an immeasurable amount of time together; training, learning or teaching each other new tricks or skills they had learnt, talking about books they had recently read. Zero loved this time the most. He had never really interacted with anyone much, other than his parents, and the few rare chances that he had spent time with other children, ended with them calling him 'arrogant' and 'stuck up'. Zero didn't get why they thought of him as such, because he didn't believe he was better than them. Not to mention, every time Zero said something, the other children would all stare at him. It was a bit weird, even though Zero didn't think he had said anything weird. Maybe it was because he wasn't interested in playing the games they played, or maybe it was his looks? Zero mused. His silver hair and lavender eyes were quite unusual in Konoha, after all.

Zero felt really happy that he had met Kaname, because he finally had someone that he could interact and talk naturally with. It was only when he was with Kaname, that Zero could feel what it was like to have a friend. It wasn't like he was lonely, because Zero was fine with reading books by himself, but having someone you could talk and confide with, someone you could trust, really made things different. Both Zero and Kaname constantly pushed each other past their limits when they were training together, in order to become stronger, as the two of them shared the same opinions and desires about war, shinobi, and peace. So it wasn't a surprise that Zero thought of Kaname as his lifelong friend, and he was sure that Kaname felt the same for him too. Though the both of them did not yet know any jutsus, they were both highly proficient at the basics – shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and chakra control.

Before Zero knew it, close to a month had already passed since he started to spend his free times with Kaname. July had come to an end, it was now August. It was exactly ten days after Zero had celebrated his third birthday on August 14th, when he experienced and learnt true horror, true cruelty. Zero could still remember the early dawn of that day clearly, the start of a nightmare that would plague him for days and years to come, a sight that would forever change his life as a shinobi.

" _Zero." Yukine spoke up from his head at the head of the table, causing Zero to look up at him. Zero was his son, his pride, and he really did not want to do this, but he had no choice. "Finish your breakfast quickly and then go prepare. You will be coming along with me to the frontlines."_

 _Zero dropped his chopsticks in shock. "Father…" He couldn't say anything else; he didn't know what to say, how he was supposed to act. Zero didn't want to see the action going on in the frontlines, didn't want to actually see that horror, because hearing about it was already enough for him. But…if it was what his father wished for him to do…he would… His mother's harsh voice broke him out of his heavy thoughts, "Yukine! What are you thinking!? Zero's barely three years old, the frontlines of the Third Great Shinobi War is no place for him!" she protested._

" _It is an order from the Elders." His father responded curtly. "In a couple of years, Zero will enter the Academy and become a ninja. By going to the frontlines, Zero will know and learn the reality of Shinobi, of the world he is going to step in. There is nothing I can do."_

" _Yukine…" Shizuka said softly, she understood why, but she didn't want to understand it. Zero, her son, was only three; he was way too young to see war…_

 _Zero closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again. "I understand, Father. If it is the wish of the Elders, then I have no reason to refuse. I will go prepare immediately." Seeing his father give a brief nod of acknowledgment, Zero stood up from his seat and left, heading to his room to get ready._

 _Zero and his father headed out; their destination is Tsuno, located on the border between Iwagakure and Konohagakure._

 _Jumping from one tree branch to another, Zero didn't know how long he and his father had been travelling. But he guessed with the fatigue he was starting to feel from constantly pumping chakra through his legs, it had been at least two to three hours. Uneasiness and fear made their way through his body, before Zero pushed them aside harshly. He had a job to do. There was no time for him to hesitate or think._

 _As they got closer to the border, Zero could hear the sounds of fighting from the far distance, the shouts and screams filled with agony and pain, the familiar clattering of metal hitting metal. Zero stopped on the edge of a cliff, as told by his father, and fixed his gaze below. Bodies and bodies piling on top of each other, the smell of blood penetrating through the air, the explosions that made the earth tremble. "This…this is the Great Shinobi War." Zero murmured softly. He didn't understand…just what was the point? Why did people kill other people? Why did this have to happen?_

 _Even after the sounds of fighting stopped, after there was just smoke and silence left in the air, Zero stood at the same spot. Trying to understand, pondering. Hearing a rustling to the left, Zero turned his towards the noise._

" _Wa-t-er, water," a rough and drained voice pleaded. Running towards the voice, while taking out a water bottle sealed in his side pocket, Zero hurriedly opened the bottle and helped the older shinobi drink it. Gulping the water down vigorously until satisfied, "thanks," the older shinobi said. Suddenly, the ninja tools that Zero had attached to the side of his leg caught the shinobi's eyes, and the older shinobi abruptly sprung to life, with a kunai already drawn out and charged towards him. The moment Zero caught the slight widening of the shinobi's eyes, he had swiftly grabbed a kunai out of his holster and held it ready, but he made no other signs of movement; if possible, Zero didn't want to kill the elder shinobi, even if he was a ninja from Iwagakure. Without warning, three ice senbons suddenly pierced the older shinobi, and he fell down paralyzed, but still alive._

" _Zero," his father's voice sounded from behind. "Deliver the finishing blow, Zero."_

" _The finishing blow? But…he's not…there's no reason…" Zero trailed off, shocked and confused, as to why even more deaths had to occur today._

 _His father placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke sternly, "Listen, Zero. This is war. This violence is the ultimate reality and truth of a shinobi. Even if you do not want to, even if you must steel your heart, you must kill this shinobi, in order to attain peace, to protect the Konoha and its king."_

 _Hearing his father's words, Zero takes a deep breath, hardens his heart, and with a smooth slice, he slit the Iwa shinobi's throat with his kunai._

' _For the sake of peace. One who endures to protect Konoha and the king. That is a true shinobi.' Zero thinks._

 **XXXXXX**

Ever since Zero had come back from the frontlines, he had approached his daily trainings with a new vigour. He pushed himself harder and harder, faster and faster, and often didn't stop until he collapsed on the forest ground in exhaustion.

 _It's not enough_ , Zero realises. He needs to work harder, do better, in order to fulfill his obligation, his duty.

Sending chakra to his legs again, Zero jumps up and flipped upside down, brandishing three kunais in both of his hands and throws them. Immediately, he takes out two more kunais, while still in the air and flings them. Flipping over to land in a crouch on the ground, Zero automatically sends chakra through his legs to cushion his landing. Standing up, Zero takes a look at the targets. The later thrown two kunais both re-directed one kunai each, and all eight kunai thrown have hit the centre. Readjusting his footing, Zero prepares himself to repeat what he just did, when he hears someone calling his name. Turning his head, Zero sees Kaname standing on the edge of the training ground, a soft smile directed towards him as usual. Zero feels like something burst in him, made him unable to stop the tears he had locked away, once he meets Kaname's gentle smile and eyes.

"Kaname," Zero weakly says, with tears flowing silently down his face.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname hurries to Zero's side, and gently places a hand on his cheek, worry clear in his eyes and actions. "Are you okay?"

Zero doesn't say anything; he only buried his face in Kaname's chest, sobs wracking his body. Kaname tightened his arms around Zero's small trembling body, not saying anything as his clothes were soaked with Zero's tears. A few minutes passed before Zero was able to calm down, and he slowly lifted his head up from Kaname's chest. Kaname carefully wiped away the last of tears on Zero's face, "have you calmed down?"

"Yes…I'm sorry, and thank you Kaname." Zero replies.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Zero shakes his head, reaching for Kaname's hand and holding it. "I…my father brought me to the frontlines a few days ago."

"What!? Why would he do that!?" Kaname angrily asks, making Zero start in surprise. Kaname takes a deep breath and calms himself down. "I apologize, but I never saw Yukine-san as a person who would take a three year old out to the frontlines."

"It's not father's fault." Zero responded, while smiling gently. "It was orders from the Elders, there wasn't anything he could do."

"Zero." Kaname softly says. He doesn't know how to comfort Zero, how to get rid of the look Zero has in his eyes – the look that shows that Zero has experienced war, experienced, lived, and seen the horror of the world. But Kaname still wants to try. Even if he cannot relate totally with Zero, because he hasn't seen war first-hand, Kaname knows the pain of losing something important. "Zero, when my parents died, I felt lost. I didn't get why so many people, including my parents had to kill and die. Why there had to be war. But at the same time, I found my resolve. It was through the loss of my parents that I realized the importance of other things – protecting Konoha and the innocence of other children; so that they wouldn't need to know what it felt like, to lose their precious people."

Zero can't help but feel relief and companionship when he hears what Kaname tells him; to know that Kaname also shared the same ideals as him, and would follow and struggle with him, in this war-torn shinobi world. "Me too. I think so too. _A true shinobi is one who endures to protect Konoha and the King._ " Zero smiles and laughs softly; he should have guessed that Kaname would feel the same as him.

Zero stood up, conviction filling his face, "Let's train."

 **XXXXXX**

Time passed quickly, with Zero spending his days either making desserts and helping out his mother at Rose Blossom Bakery, or training and learning new skills with Kaname. August had ended and it was now almost October, the start of the Autumn season.

Almost two months had passed since Zero returned from the frontlines, and he was finally starting to get over what he had seen. He no longer woke up in the middle of the night dreaming of blood and fighting, and he stopped seeing the face of the Iwa shinobi he killed then. But near the middle of October, something happened that greatly altered Zero's life; Zero and his mother received word from the Hokage, that Senju Yukine had been killed in action.

The days after the death of his father passed extremely slowly, yet quickly for Zero. When Zero first heard the fact that his father had died, he felt numb. It was like the life in his body had suddenly all been drained out, that there was nothing left in Zero's body. He didn't cry, he didn't feel anything, he just continued helping out at the Bakery and training with Kaname like usual. It wasn't until three days after, that Zero finally broke down. All it took was a simple ' _Cry. You can cry if you want to. It's okay_ ,' from Kaname, and Zero collapsed, tears flowing silently down his face even though he made no sound, as now he knew pain – the pain of losing something important.

After breaking down in front of Kaname, Zero felt better. He talked, comforted, and helped out his mother with arranging the funeral for his father. Zero could see that the death of his father had greatly shocked and affected his mother, despite how normal she tried to act. To the both of them, Senju Yukine was an immovable mountain; someone who couldn't be killed even if you killed him. But at the same time, they both knew that Senju Yukine had died an honourable death; his father had undoubtedly saved a lot of lives in return for his death. According to the Hokage, Senju Yukine had sacrificed his life in order to take down the Yonbi and Gobi, as well as two full battalions of Iwa shinobi. His father's actions had given Konoha the key to winning and ending the war, in a much better condition than the other villages.

The funeral for Senju Yukine, along with the other Konoha shinobis that had died, such as Uchiha Obito, whose sacrifice gave way to the destruction of Kannabi Bridge, was held on October 20th. Zero was surprised to see how many people turned up and paid their respects to his father. He didn't think so many people knew his father, but then again, he could count on one hand the number of people that knew about Zero and his mother, so it wasn't that surprising that Zero was unaware about how famous Senju Yukine actually was. His father's actions, along with the destruction of Kannabi Bridge by the team of the Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, had turned the tide of the Third Great Shinobi War.

Skirmishes were dying down, and about one month later, on November 17th, a cease-fire was finally signed by Konoha and the other villages. Everyone in the village rejoiced; even the ones that had lost friends, families, or precious people to the war were glad.

The Third Great Shinobi War was finally over.

Zero didn't think he could be any happier.

* * *

Please give me your thoughts and comments about my story ~~


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Chapter Four: The Aftermath**

Note: We are finally getting closer to the Naruto timeline. Soon all the rookie 9 will be born.

 **Warning** : AU Universe. Some OOC.

* * *

When Zero was born, the Third Great Shinobi War had already started, and Zero was one of the many ones that felt its effects. But seeing and experiencing the horrors of the frontlines of the Third Great Shinobi War affected and changed him greatly. Zero became a pacifist who hated war, yet wanted to become a shinobi because he felt that his own needs were second to the greater good; Zero knew that the mokuton and hyoton he possessed would greatly benefit Konoha and its people, and he wanted to protect Konoha and the King. So despite the Third Great Shinobi War being over, Zero still trained hard. He still practiced his shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, chakra control, and fluency of forming seals with determination and vigour.

It was in mid-December, about a month or so since the Third Great Shinobi War had ended, when Zero was presented with a reason that would make him elated for weeks to come, and would push him to become strong, to achieve even greater heights – his mother's pregnancy.

 _At first thinking it was just a sickness, Shizuka had ignored the nausea and fatigue she felt, thinking she was simply tired and stressed out, with the death of her husband and the number of people who needed her potions. But after the symptoms continued for more than a month, Shizuka realized that there must be something wrong and went to the Konoha Hospital to have a check-up. She brought Zero with her, because she felt that Zero needed to spend his days doing something other than training and helping out at the Bakery. Having Zero wait outside the room, Shizuka entered to have her check-up with the medic-nin, Hagane-sensei._

" _Congratulations! You are close to two months pregnant." Hagane-sensei informed her._

"… _What? …I'm pregnant?" Shizuka echoed disbelievingly._

" _Yes. Let's see, the due date of the baby should be somewhere round August." Hagane-sensei replied calmly; he was used to patients being shocked about pregnancy after all. Faces of disbelief were usually the first reactions parents have._

" _I…I see…Thank you for your time Hagane-sensei." Shizuka bowed politely towards Hagane-sensei, seemingly quite shocked and dazed at the news, and headed out of the room._

 _Meeting back up with Zero, who was waiting outside like the well-behaved boy he always was, the two of them went home together. Shizuka was silent on the way home, still trying to understand that she was pregnant again. Considering the fact that Yukine had been dead for almost two months, and she was still trying to get over his death, and now she would have another child, another legacy of her husband? It was a bit too sudden, Shizuka thought. Zero tugging lightly on her hand, brought her out of musings. She looked down at him, and oh, Zero's hair, his face, his expression – it really was so similar to Yukine's._

" _Mother, are you okay? Are you sick?" Zero asked, worry clear in his bright lilac eyes._

 _Shizuka laughed softly, Zero really was a kind-hearted boy, though he did look a bit too feminine – maybe he would grow out of it as he grew older? Having a male be prettier than a female, was not really something good, she thought jokingly. Patting him on the head, Shizuka spoke warmly, "I'm not sick. I'm simply pregnant. Zero, you are going to be a big brother soon."_

" _Big brother?...I'm…I'm going to be a big brother." Zero spoke up, disbelief and happiness running clear in his eyes._

 _Shizuka smiled, and lightly held Zero's small hand with hers, "let's go home"._

 **XXXXXX**

Initially, Shizuka was worried. Zero was always different from other children; he developed and matured way faster, not to mention the prodigious talent he held for the shinobi arts.

When Zero first awakened the mokuton and hyoton at the young age of two, while trying to protect her, she felt concerned for his future. Shizuka knew that with Zero awaking two kekkei genkais long thought to be extinct to the world, there was no way Konoha would let Zero not be a shinobi, plus the Elemental Nations were full of people who would want Zero for his abilities.

When they moved to Konoha, Shizuka felt a mix between thankfulness and sadness. Konoha was one of the great ninja nations; there were fewer places safer to live in than in Konoha, especially during war time. Yet because it was one of the great ninja villages, Konoha was deeply entrenched in the Third Great Shinobi War, and Zero would no doubt be pushed to become a shinobi.

When Shikaku-san introduced his nephew, Kaname to them, Shizuka was beyond happy. Kaname got along extremely well with Zero, and it made her content that Zero had at least one friend. Even if Kaname was the same as her son, and both were absolutely hopeless in the social aspect of life, a friend was still a friend. Shizuka could still remember her husband's face when she told him about Zero making a friend; Yukine didn't believe her and thought she was making a joke – her husband knew as well, how socially inept Zero was. Shizuka didn't know whether she was supposed to feel offended or not, as she would have been sceptical about Zero making a friend to, if she hadn't seen it herself.

When Yukine was forced to bring Zero along with him to the frontlines, Shizuka was distraught with fear. Being one of the last descendants of the Giou Clan, Shizuka knew what war was like. War, especially the frontlines, changed people, made them mad. It was not something she, _herself_ wanted to see, and definitely not something she wanted to let a barely three year old Zero see either. But orders were orders, and there was nothing she could do.

When three year old Zero came back safe from the frontlines with Yukine, Shizuka only felt relieved. Even though she knew right away from the look in her sons' eyes, that he had seen the horror of this shinobi world, had taken a life, she could only feel glad that Zero was still alive. Even though Zero was plagued with nightmares for the following weeks after he came back, Shizuka still couldn't help but feel relieved. She knew that Zero was strong, and if he wasn't, she simply needed to support him until he was strong.

When Yukine died, Shizuka felt lost. She tried to hold herself together though, for the sake of Zero, and for the sake of Konoha, because her potions were needed by the shinobi. Still, there were times she didn't know what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to go on living. But every time Shizuka saw Zero, she gained resolve and pulled herself together. She needed to stay strong for Zero, she was the parent here, not the child; she should be the one helping Zero, not the other way around.

When the Third Great Shinobi War was announced to be over, Shizuka was glad. She didn't need to brew batches and batches of potions all day long for the shinobi, and she didn't need to heal shinobi so that they could just die the next day. Shizuka was relieved, the Elders wouldn't pressure or expect so much from Zero, and Zero could relax and be more of a kid.

Now, looking at Zero tenderly touching her stomach, Shizuka couldn't help but feel that everything would be alright. Even if Yukine was no longer with them, he still lived within them, within their hearts; Yukine would not disappear or fade completely unless he was forgotten. These two, Shizuka thought softly, as she glanced endearingly at Zero and her only slightly stomach, were _the last legacies of Senju Yukine_.

 **XXXXXX**

Instead of spending the majority of his time training, Zero now spent more of his time looking after his mother and helping her brew the potions that the Rose Blossom Bakery needed. His mother had been a bit reluctant, but since Zero was almost three and a half years old and he knew all the theory to potions making, she had finally relented. Brewing potions were a bit more tiring than Zero thought it would be, as he had to constantly imbue his chakra into the potion mix. But after a few times of doing it, it felt natural and didn't strain him at all.

Zero had told Kaname as soon as he could, that his mother was pregnant and he would soon be becoming an older brother. Considering how similar Kaname was with him, Zero should have known that Kaname would also be becoming an older brother; Shikaku-san and Yoshino-san were expecting a child in September. While Zero and Kaname still trained hard together almost every day, it was less strenuous, and the two would always go home earlier in order to help out their respective families.

It was a day of late-December, about a week or two after learning that his mother was pregnant, that Zero was found in front of the memorial stone. "Father, I'm going to be an older brother soon. Don't worry; I'll be the one to protect mother and my younger sibling." Zero promised seriously, in front of Senju Yukine's grave. "I'll become a shinobi, and be the one who protects Konoha and the king. So please rest peacefully, father, and thank you very much for everything." Bowing deeply, Zero payed his respects and gratitude he felt towards his father, before leaving to head back for the Rose Blossom Bakery.

Winter had passed, and spring was well on its way. The months flew by before Zero noticed it, his days filled with helping out at Rose Blossom Bakery, brewing potions, baking desserts, and a few hours of training with Kaname if he could squish it in. The Sandaime had resigned, and Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, was now the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. The Yondaime's inauguration, as he was presented the traditional Hokage hat, was met with screams and whoops of delight from the crowd. The whole village was in cheers; the Yondaime was viewed as a hero because of his actions in the Third Great Shinobi War, and he, himself, was charismatic and kind towards the people of Konoha.

Zero had met the Yondaime Hokage personally, when he visited the Rose Blossom Bakery sometime in the middle of March. The Yondaime had heard about Zero and his mother secretely being the family of Senju Yukine, and the fact that Zero held the mokuton and hyoton, from the Sandaime, when he took over the Hokage's position. The Hokage said that he would continue keeping it a secret and it would not be disclosed until either Zero or the Hokage wanted it to be. The Yondaime thanked Zero and his mother, for the potions they sold at the bakery had saved a lot of people's lives in the Third Great Shinobi War, and Konoha had benefitted greatly because of the potions. But both Zero and his mother denied the praise, saying that it was only right for them to do what they could to help.

Konoha, as a whole, was recovering steadily from the war, and the talks of peace with the other villages were going well. The regulations for entering the Ninja Academy had been changed from the four-year wartime curriculum to a six-year curriculum, with the entrance age being six. Since the war was over, there was no need to push and graduate children from the academy early, regardless of whether they were ready or not.

Zero had also celebrated Kaname's fifth birthday on April 26th, giving him a pack full of strong potions that Zero, himself had brewed. The two of them spent the whole day together in the Nara compound, training a bit but most of the time, just relaxing at Kaname's house, with the pregnant Yoshino-san. As the Jonin Commander, Shikaku-san was busy most of the time. Zero was already a regular visitor of the Nara compound for quite a while, and people were no longer surprised when they saw him there.

Spring ended, and then it was summer; the months, May, June, and July had passed and August finally rolled by. Zero's younger brother – Kiryuu Ichiru, was born on the morning of August 14th, the same day Zero turned four years old. Zero feel in love with his younger brother, from the first time he saw him. Ichiru was so cute with his silver hair and soft lilac eyes, so innocent, and so small; Zero vowed that he would protect Ichiru with his life, just like he would do for Konoha and the King. Afterwards, Zero happily introduced Ichiru to Kaname, Shikaku-san and Yoshino-san. All three of them had been delighted to see his younger sibling. Near the end of September, Kaname's younger brother/cousin – Nara Shikamaru was born, and Zero and Kaname spent the majority of their time with their younger brothers. If not Zero bringing Ichiru with him to visit Kaname, it would be Kaname visiting him with Shikamaru; both the two of them were older brothers who adored their lovely younger brothers.

 **XXXXXX**

But as usual, all good times come to an end.

On the night of October 10th, everything went to hell again.

Zero and Ichiru were staying over at Kaname's house, since their mother was at the Konoha Hospital healing patients. Shikaku-san was at work and Yoshino-san was helping out at the Rose Blossom Bakery, in Shizuka's place.

Both Zero and Kaname were holding their younger brothers – Ichiru and Shikamaru in their arms respectively, relaxing out on the porch and enjoying the full moon. Suddenly, the two of them felt a wave of dark, oppressive, and malevolent chakra wash over them; Zero and Kaname stiffened, wondering what that feeling was, when both Ichiru and Shikamaru started crying at the same time. The village alarm sounded, stating for the civilians to head for the shelter, as screams filled the air and explosions rocked the house. Zero and Kaname hurriedly headed outside, and were met with chaos.

The Kyuubi, it was released _inside_ the village, and with each movement of its tails, it was creating a horrifying amount of damage.

Zero held tightly onto Ichiru with his arms, dodging pieces of _concrete, trees, houses_ , that came flying towards him. He sped up his pace, with Kaname beside him, who was holding Shikamaru, doing the same; they needed to hurry to the shelter. Zero ignored the cries of help from the people around him, turned a blind eye towards the two men trapped under rubble, the husband and wife trapped inside a burning building. Out in the far distance, the kyuubi flicked another one of its tails, and both Zero and Kaname dived to the left, watching as debris triple the size of them sails past their original position.

 _If they were a second slower, a moment slower in moving, then both Ichiru and Shikamaru would be dead._

Zero and Kaname immediately got up, there was no time to rest, no time to think; they needed to get to the shelter, they needed to protect their younger brothers. When the two of them finally arrived at the shelter, Zero couldn't help but collapse in relief, feeling Kaname do the same next to him. _They were safe, Ichiru and Shikamaru had survived_ , they thought.

Outside, the Kyuubi roars, and both Zero and Kaname continue hearing screams and sounds of pain. It's unclear to them how long they were at the shelter, but when there is finally silence, the sun has risen over Konohagakure and the kyuubi is nowhere to be seen.

One of the great ninja nations – Konohagakure, was now in a state of rubble and blood.

* * *

Please give me any comments or opinions you have! The more reviews I get, the more determination I will have to write more.


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

**Chapter Five: Recovery**

Note: Orochimaru defects sometime in this chapter too, but I'm not going to write about it. And also, even though Tenzo survived the mokuton experiment, he isn't able to use mokuton (right now, Tenzo is a Root member.)

 **Warning** : AU Universe. Some OOC. Good-ish Danzo.

* * *

Shizuka, Yoshino, and Shikaku make their way to the shelter with haste, despite all three of them being exhausted. _Today was definitely not their day_ , the three of them thought. Shizuka was tired from healing patients, and then suddenly she was being pushed and directed into the evacuation centre by other people; Yoshino was managing the cashier at Rose Blossom Bakery, before the village alarm sounded out and somehow she found herself fighting against the _kyuubi_ ; Shikaku was at the Jonin office writing up reports, when suddenly he was placed in charge of finding a way to push the kyuubi out of the village.

They dash into the shelter, six eyes roaming the crowd, before they finally find their children. Both Zero and Kaname were trying to calm Ichiru and Shikamaru down, the latter two crying up a storm like all the other young ones in the shelter. None of what Zero and Kaname are doing seems to help though, when both of them seem to register their presences and looks up. Once their eyes meet, Shikaku can't help but feel like something collapses inside him, and he can't manage a word.

 _They are okay. They are not dead._

Yoshino and Shizuka have both given up on speaking, and instead embrace both Kaname and Zero, respectively.

Shikaku and Yoshino head home with Kaname and Shikamaru, while Shizuka does the same for Zero and Ichiru. Once they get to the compound, Shikaku glances at Yoshino, Kaname, and Shikamaru, checks to make sure that all three of them are alive, before heading out again. With the mess that the kyuubi has left Konoha in, there are millions of things that need to be done as soon as possible, and as Jonin Commander, he has to be the one to lead and manage them. _How troublesome_ , Shikaku thinks; he would rather be at home taking a nap or playing shogi with Kaname.

One hour later finds Shikaku sitting in the emergency village clan meeting, along with the Sandaime and the three Elders. The Yondaime had passed away sealing the kyuubi, and now Konoha was in a state of turmoil and lacking a Hokage. Others in the room debate and murmur among themselves about who the next hokage should be and Shikaku can't help but sigh, _how troublesome. When will this be over?_ The Sandaime stands up, breaking up the discussion and announces that he would be taking up the seat of Hokage once again, until someone suitable replaces him. Shikaku spares a quick observation of Danzo, who looks like he would want to disagree but stays silent. _Good, the longer he stays silent, the less troublesome this meeting will go_ , he thinks.

They move on to talk about the reconstruction, as the kyuubi basically decimated over one third of the village in just one night. Shikaku listens with only one ear open, desperately wishing that he could just go home and take a nap. The Elders list the location of each clan, and Shikaku is glad that his clan will not lose any land to the reconstruction effort. They continue on, no clan having much protest because they all are tired; first dealing with the kyuubi and then this. All of them just want to go home, until –

"Danzo-sama!" Uchiha Fugaku exclaims, practically leaping up from his seat. "The Uchiha clan makes up the Konoha Military Force, which protects the order of Konoha from within. That location is too far from the village centre, we won't be able to act swiftly in times of emergency."

Shikaku startles up and takes a look at the map of the village laid out on the table. _Fugaku's right, any further and they would be outside of the village,_ he realizes. Chouza nods his head, agreeing with Fugaku's statement beside him, and the other clan heads sit up and start paying more attention. What was supposed to be a reconstruction meeting turned out to be some kind of massive political play. _How troublesome_.

Danzo's curt reply is outright scathing in any kind of sense, "We will have the ANBU black ops dispatched in emergencies."

"That's stupid." Shikaku cuts in before someone else can say something even more troublesome. He sighs, he really wants to not interfere, but if he allowed Danzo to carry on, then it would no doubt cause trouble for the village in the future. "ANBU are the elite force of Konoha. They take on the most dangerous missions and guard the Hokage. They do not have the time nor capability to take over the Konoha Military Force's job. As someone who is in charge of ANBU, you should be aware of this right, Danzo-sama?"

"Shikaku is right, Danzo. The Uchiha will be rebuilt in the original position; there is no need for them to relocate. Is that understood?" Hiruzen speaks up, before the meeting can get even worse.

"Ah…yes…of course Hokage-sama." Fugaku answers, clearly in shock from the turn of events.

Danzo says nothing in reply, disapproval clear in his eyes, but he allows the meeting to resume. Shikaku looks at him, and thinks that he might need to be more careful the following months; Danzo was a dangerous man and not someone to underestimate at all.

Luckily, no one uses the meeting as another chance for some political power play, and Shikaku can at last head home in the afternoon. He could feel Fugaku's eyes on his body when he left the room, but Shikaku was in no state to care about such things. The political mess could be dealt with _later_.

 **XXXXXX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen found himself the Sandaime Hokage once again, after he thought he had finally gotten rid of the hat by giving it to Minato. Looking at the condition that Konoha was in, Hiruzen couldn't help but think that things would be much simpler if Kushina never got pregnant. He hated himself for feeling so, but it really was the truth. Hiruzen was old; he was ready to retire _during_ the Third Great Shinobi War, and he was _well past his prime_ when he gave Minato the Hokage seat. Now, he found himself in the Hokage position once again, almost _ancient_ in age. Hiruzen sighed, not to mention the piles of paperwork that came with the responsibility of the hat.

"Are you done reflecting on your age? Because we have millions of things to do." Koharu says sharply, her words like blades as usual.

"Ah, yes. Let's move on to the first topic – the Academy." Hiruzen replies. Who knows what Koharu would do to him if he didn't get a move on, he thinks. He looks at Danzo and Homura, who don't meet his eyes, it was better to not get involved with women.

"The Ninja Academy will be closed off to new students for around a year, if not more. During this time, the ninja curriculum will undergo amendment; most of it will stay the same though. Students will still be in the academy for a period of six years, but in their fourth year, they will do an internship. It's a great time for them to learn what it actually is like, being a shinobi." Koharu speaks up, not giving any of them time to argue. "Also, graduate students will be placed on teams based on their personality, interactions with their classmates, and their skills – not their grades. No team will be made up of the rookie of the year, a smart kunoichi, and the dead last, unless all three of them get along well with each other and have superb teamwork."

"But the team with the rookie of the year, a smart kunoichi, and the dead last is tradition. It's a good – "

"It is not a good tradition." Koharu rudely cuts him off. "All such teams have been failures, or have you forgotten the Sannin, and the team Hatake Kakashi was in?"

Hiruzen flinches and bows his head; the legendary Sannin, the three students he used to be so proud of. One was declared a missing-nin after experimenting on orphans, the other was off perverting on hot springs while avoiding Konoha as much as possible, and the last one had sworn to not return to Konoha and was gambling and drinking her sorrows away. And Hatake Kakashi, he was the only survivor of his team and was currently drowning himself in ANBU missions. He sighs, "I understand, reform the academy how you wish to, Koharu."

"Of course." Koharu nods her acceptance.

"Moving on, once the academy re-starts next year, Kiryuu Zero should be enrolled then." Danzo gives his opinion brusquely, with Homura nodding his agreement.

"What!? Zero is only four years old, he's too young!" Hiruzen protests angrily. "I allowed Yukine to bring Zero to the frontlines with him, because you three were adamant about it. But this is different; there is no need for Zero to enter the academy early."

"The mokuton that Kiryuu Zero holds will be imperative unless we want a repeat of the tragedy that occurred on October 10th. There is no guarantee that the seal on the jinchuuruki will not break and release the kyuubi again." Danzo responds harshly. "Also, Kiryuu Zero will be five years old by the time the academy starts up again."

"I hear that Kiryuu Zero is friends with Nara Kaname, who will most likely entering the academy then. If he enters early, then he won't need to be separated from his friend." Koharu backs up Danzo.

Hiruzen sighs, as always the three of his advisors give reasonable arguments. "Very well, Kiryuu Zero will be allowed early admission into the ninja academy. I will inform him and his family later on."

"What are we going to do about the Yondaime's legacy?" Homura enquires.

And this was another of Hiruzen's troubles; if other nations found out that the Yellow Flash had a son, there was no doubt that assassin after assassin would be sent. "Naruto will take his mother's last name – Uzumaki Naruto, and he will live in an orphanage." HIruzen answers. "There is no other way." He had wanted either Kakashi or Jiraiya to take Naruto in, but both of them had immediately refused; both were carrying too much emotional baggage, and Naruto reminded them too much about Minato.

"An orphanage? Is that really the best choice?" Koharu questions. "Should he not be trained? He is after all, a jinchuuruki."

"No. Naruto will grow up as a normal kid and he will not be adopted or taken in by anyone; as Minato's son, it wouldn't be right for him to take on a last name other than Namikaze or Uzumaki. Furthermore, allowing a clan to take in Naruto would tip the political balance." Hiruzen says.

Homura, Koharu and Danzo look dissatisfied, but they do not protest to Hiruzen's decisions.

 **XXXXXX**

The first four to five months after the kyuubi attack, passed extremely quickly for Zero. There was too much Zero had to do; brewing potions all day long because more than half of the population of Konoha were injured in the kyuubi attack, taking care of Ichiru, who to be honest, was a really quiet baby and wasn't much of a bother, and working at Rose Blossom Bakery in place of his mother, who spent basically all her days in the hospital, healing patients after patients. There was no time for Zero to meet up with Kaname at all, with his days all occupied with other priorities.

In January, Zero had been called by the Hokage and the three Elders for a short meeting. His mother was supposed to be attending too, but she was helping out in the Konoha Hospital and could not afford to leave.

 _Zero entered the room and kneeled, "you called for me, Hokage-sama and honourable Elders?"_

" _Ah, yes, thank you for coming, Zero." Hiruzen replied, puffing away on his pipe. "But first, how have you and your family been? Are you all recovering well from the kyuubi attack three months ago?"_

" _Yes, thank you for your consideration, Hokage-sama." Zero answered politely. "The requests for our potions have slowed down to a normal rate, and my mother and I are no longer so tired out. My younger brother, Ichiru, is also growing well."_

" _I see, that's good to hear. Now, moving on, as you know the Ninja Academy is currently closed, but if everything goes according to the schedule, then by September, it will be opened up and running as usual. Zero, we would like you to enter the academy then; an early academy enrolment." Hiruzen said, paying close attention to Zero's face to see how he would react. To his surprise, no astonishment or disapproval showed on Zero's face; he remained neutral and only bowed his head, giving his acceptance._

" _I understand, Hokage-sama. If that is what Hokage-sama and the Honourable Elders wish for me to do, then I have no reason to decline."_

 _Hiruzen gave a soft sigh, while looking at Zero. He really was too mature for his age; there was no doubt that Zero would do well in the academy, especially from the reports Yukine and Shikaku had given him about Zero's prodigious progress in the shinobi arts. "That'll be all then, Zero. Thank you for your time."_

" _Not at all, Hokage-sama." Zero responded, giving a bow to the Hokage and the three Elders before leaving the room._

By the time February ended, Konoha, as a whole, had about all recovered from the kyuubi attack. Zero also, was no longer buried with lists of potions he had to brew, so it was at the start of March that Zero saw Kaname for the first time since the night of the kyuubi attack. The two of them had quickly caught each other up about what had happened since October 10th, and Kaname had been happy to hear the Zero would be attending the academy with him in September. Zero and Kaname quickly got into training again, both not having much time in the previous months to do so. Since the two of them would soon be turning five and six, respectively, and entering the academy, Zero and Kaname started to teach themselves jutsus.

More months passed, and Kaname had turned six. It was a small affair, as many of the older shinobi were still quite busy with taking missions, in order to make Konoha seem unaffected by the kyuubi attack. Spring ended, and then summer came and went; both Zero and Ichiru had celebrated their fifth and first birthdays, respectively.

Before long, September had started, and by then, both Zero and Kaname had already mastered the three academy jutsus – kawarimi, henge, and bunshin. The two of them were both capable of doing the kawarimi and bunshin without any hand seals, but they still needed to form one seal for the henge. Zero and Kaname had also started learning the shunshin, although they were still in the progress of perfecting it.

One jutsu that helped Zero and Kaname a lot was the kage-bunshin no jutsu; Zero had found a scroll about the shadow clone in his father's library, and immediately taught himself and Kaname how to do it. As usual, it only took the both of them one try to learn the kage bunshin, and after that, they often used a shadow clone to take care of their younger brothers while the real bodies trained.

Also, the two of them had started to gain their own unique and distinctive fighting style. Zero focused more on using his speed, exceptional genjutsu skills, and small stature to take down an enemy; it was obvious that he was developing into a short-distance fighter. On the other hand, Kaname was more of a long-distance fighter; he stayed back and utilized his extraordinary strategic skills, yin-release to control the shadows, and devastating precision with shurikenjutsu and senbon to back up Zero.

 **XXXXXX**

It was exactly one day before Zero and Kaname would enter the academy, on the 25th of September, that the two of them would meet Uchiha Shisui.

Zero and Kaname were practicing their shurikenjutsu and taijutsu together, as they had already trained individually in their kekkei genkais and clan abilities in the morning, when a young, excited voice stopped them.

"Eeeh, I'm surprised. I didn't think I would find another two Itachis in this training ground!" Uchiha Shisui announced. The two young boys in front of him looked at each other, then glanced back at him again, not saying anything. Shisui sweat-dropped at the silence, where they socially stunted like all Uchihas or something?

"Is there something you needed from us, Uchiha-san?" Zero asked after a few moments of awkward silence, recognizing the distinct Uchiha features of the teenager in front of them.

"You can call me Shisui. I'm Uchiha Shisui!" Shisui introduced himself eagerly, hoping to receive a reaction, but only got two blank stares. "How about you two, how old are you guys? Are you two entering the academy this year too?"

"Uchiha-san." Zero continued, ignoring the 'call me Shisui!' that he heard. "I am Kiryuu Zero, five years old. I will be starting the academy tomorrow. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Uchiha-san." And Zero gave a deep, polite bow. Beside him, Kaname did the same –

"I am Nara Kaname, six years old. I, too, will be entering the academy with Zero. It is also a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Uchiha-san."

' _What was with these two kids. Not only were they tiny Itachis, they even talked like Itachi.'_ Shisui moaned.

"Can I watch you two train? I'll also give you some tips if you need them." Shisui asked, he was curious to see how good they were, compared to Itachi. Considering the fact that one of them was the Jonin Commander's nephew, and the other was allowed early entrance to the academy, they both must have some skill.

Zero and Kaname glanced at each other, before Zero replied, "We don't really mind, as long as you don't disturb us."

Watching the two of them, Shisui realized with a start, that no, they weren't as good as Itachi. _They were better, way better than Itachi_. Shisui had trained with Itachi multiple times in the past, and he could say for sure that Itachi was a genius within a genius. It only took him one or two tries before he could do all the jutsus and skills Shisui showed him. Itachi was extremely skilled, but Zero and Kaname were _far_ more skilled – with the way the two threw their kunais, dodged and kicked at each other, and flung genjutsu and clan jutsu around.

They were probably _on par with himself, if not better_ , Shisui thought. It was sort of unbelievable, Itachi was already _miles_ ahead of other children his age, but these two were _worlds_ ahead of _Itachi_.

"Amazing! It's the first time I saw two children so skilled for their age." Shisui congratulated them enthusiastically, it seemed like Itachi would have some serious competition in the academy. He was glad that Zero and Kaname would be entering the academy in the same year as Itachi; meeting the two of them, and being forced to learn that there's always someone better than you, would be good for Itachi in the future. Shisui was brought out of his thoughts by Zero's question –

"Uchiha-san, why are you a shinobi? For what reason do you fight?" Zero asked Shisui seriously, his lilac eyes piercing deeply into Shisui's soul.

Although Shisui was surprised by the heavy question Zero asked, he answered, "For the sake of peace, in order to protect my clan and the village."

"If that's the case, then Uchiha-san will become stronger." Zero smiled softly.

"A person can only truly become strong if they have something to protect." Kaname said solemnly.

Shisui knew then, that the two of them would be great. That Zero and Kaname were _geniuses_ whose talents were beyond comparison with Itachi's; they both would become exceptional shinobis.

* * *

Please give me reviews! - Your thoughts on what I should do about Itachi.

I'm still considering whether I should make Zero and Kaname friends with Itachi or not. A lot of fanfics end up having OC characters befriend Itachi, but I want to take a different approach.


	6. Chapter 6: Academy

**Chapter Six: Academy**

Note: To me, it feels like Itachi chose Sasuke over the village and the clan; he doesn't care what happens to the village, how it would suffer from the loss of the Uchiha, as long as Sasuke is safe. He's sort of similar to Kaname from VK, who only cared about Yuuki and nothing else. I don't think Itachi is that much of a genius as he's made out to be. There could have been plenty of ways to avoid the Uchiha massacre, Itachi just didn't think of them – like for example, killing himself. I doubt the Uchiha would still continue with the coup if the two most important members – Shisui and Itachi were dead. Itachi is too distant, he never made any efforts to interact with people other than his clan, and he didn't really try to stop the coup at all. Itachi simply followed the orders he was given, nothing more and nothing less.

So for now, Zero and Kaname will not be friends with Itachi during the academy. Plus I feel becoming friends with Itachi from the very start is too common; lots of other fanfics go like that. I'm planning to make them become friends in the future though XD.

 **Warning** : AU Universe. Some OOC. Slight-Itachi bashing. Parts from Itachi-shinden.

* * *

On the morning of September 26th, Zero and Kaname find themselves standing along with other children all six years old, attending the academy entrance ceremony. They were a part of the fall rotation classes, so Zero and Kaname would enter in September and graduate in early August. The Sandaime Hokage is in front, on a small podium, giving his traditional speech to the future shinobis. Some of the children listen, others look around to see who their soon-to-be-classmates are, and the rest simply ignore the Saindaime's speech, more eager to do other things. The academy having been closed for almost a year, this class of students were the first to be admitted to the Academy since the kyuubi attack.

Kaname could see that Zero looked excited yet nervous, even though his facial expression didn't really display much of what he was feeling. On the other hand, Kaname, himself, did not really feel eager to start the academy. He already had a hunch on how it would go; Kaname was sure that both he and Zero would find the academy boring, and as the rest of his family says, _troublesome_. Since Kaname had the backing of the Nara Clan, the other children would most likely leave him alone, but Zero would be an easy target, since hardly anyone knew Zero was actually a Senju. Not to mention, Zero's appearance was small and very girly; an easy combination for children to tease about.

To be honest, the first time Kaname met Zero, he had thought that Zero really was a girl. The way the silver hair and bangs framed his face, and Zero's soft lavender eyes – basically the perfect picture of a doll; it had awakened a protective feeling in Kaname. Kaname had sworn then, that he would protect Zero, would make him happy.

Seeing that the Sandaime had finished his speech, Kaname starts to pay more attention, listening to which class and which teacher both he and Zero would get assigned to. Luckily, it seems that he and Zero would be placed together under Hisagi-sensei. The Itachi that Uchiha Shisui had mentioned yesterday – Uchiha Itachi, would also be in their same class. The rumours about Uchiha Itachi being a genius once in a generation had spread from the Uchiha clan to the rest of the village already, so Kaname is interested to see whether it is actually true or not. But frankly, Kaname doubts Itachi really is that much of a genius as the Uchiha makes him out to be, especially since the Uchiha have a tendency to overestimate themselves.

"Kaname? It's time to go to our class." Zero's voice causes Kaname to break out of his musings, and he follows Zero to classroom 1A.

Hisagi-sensei explains to them the schedule of their first year; how they will be spending the first few days on pure academics – rules, expectations, and things they would need to memorize. In a few weeks, they would be given preliminary tests, to see how they would fare in basic kunai and shuriken throwing, their stamina, their taijutsu, and their knowledge in literary and academic subjects.

"All right, please introduce yourself and tell everyone your dream for the future. We'll start by student number." The older male teacher says, looking at his students.

Listening to the other students declare their dreams, from wanting to be a great ninja like their parents, to being Hokage, Kaname can't help but sigh. _How troublesome_. This was a waste of time; he could be training and improving his own skills now. Glancing over at Zero, Kaname sees that Zero is in the same position as him – appearing to be listening, but the way his eyes glazed over now and then, gave away Zero's true thoughts.

Kaname is thinking what he could do, in order to idle away the time, when Hisagi-sensei calls the name of the next student, "okay, next is Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi stands up and walks to the front of the class. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. My dream is ..." He falters.

The teacher and students cocked their heads, almost as if to ask what was wrong. Kaname glances over at Zero, who shrugs his shoulders with a small shake of his head.

With Hisagi-sensei's urging, Itachi finally announces his dream, "I want to be the greatest ninja ever, great enough so that I can erase all the fighting from this world." The class erupts in laughter, but Zero straightens up from his position, wondering whether Itachi is the same as him, while Kaname simply narrows his eyes at Itachi in consideration.

Soon it is Zero's turn, and then Kaname's, to tell their dreams at the front of the room.

"I am Kiryuu Zero. My dream is to protect Konoha and the King, and to one day attain true peace that encompasses all of the Elemental Nations."

"Nara Kaname. My dream is to protect my precious people, Konoha, and the King, and to someday obtain real peace."

Zero and Kaname's introduction gather a few a laughs from the rest of their classmates, but most of the students just stay quiet, not knowing how to react with two children the same age as them, talking about wanting peace and protecting the 'King'.

Before Kaname knows it, their first day at the academy is over, and they are free to leave. Standing up from their seats, Zero and Kaname make their way out of the academy and to one of their usual training ground – the Nara forest. Sometimes the two of them would train in the Senju forest, but since no one was supposed to know that Zero was a Senju, training in the Nara compound attracted less attention; it was common knowledge that Kaname was close friends with Zero, anyway.

"What do you want to work on today?" Kaname asks Zero. "I think we've done enough of shurikenjutsu training right? Let's practice more on something else."

"Let's spar together, with weapons allowed, but no jutsus. It's something we haven't done much." Zero answers.

Kaname nods, and the two of them slide into their individual stances; Zero into his personal speed-flexibility-based taijutsu style, and Kaname into his improvised Nara taijutsu style. The two of them simultaneously launch towards each other, each swiftly pulling out a kunai from their holsters.

 **XXXXXX**

"Ooh..."

Itachi's classmates sat in a row, dumbstruck. Even the teacher, a little ways off taking notes, almost forgot to call on the next student in slight disbelief.

It was a test to see how many of the twenty human figures set up all over the schoolyard a student could hit with kunai in a short period of time. Each student took a turn individually.

His classmates before him had all run around the schoolyard at top speed, managing to complete the task in just over five minutes, panting all the while.

Before the class started, they had been shown the location of the human figures; all of them were in annoying places like the top of the tallest tree, or behind a half-open window on the third floor. So everyone raced around frantically, and managed to do it in an average of five minutes.

Itachi had done it in thirty seconds. And all his kunai hit the figures precisely in the head or the chest, in almost exactly the same place each time; the slight differences were only due to the differences in how much of the figure was actually exposed. His kunai had all hit with almost flawless accuracy.

As the teacher gave the start signal, Itachi launched the eight kunai he held in both hands at eight human figures simultaneously. That didn't even take two seconds. From there, he started running, tracing out the route he had pictured in his head, and made a swift tour of the yard.

Thirty seconds.

Itachi felt like it almost took too long. Shisui could have done it faster.

"Well done. All right, next up," the teacher said.

Without responding, Itachi returned to his place among the excited students. His performance had been so incredible that no one could say a word directly to him. They circled him from a distance and whispered to each other.

Unaware of this reaction, Itachi reflected on the results of the test he had just completed. I could shove another five seconds off ... He found a place where he could correct the trajectory of his run, and felt ashamed of his immaturity.

Itachi was brought out of his musings when he heard Hisagi-sensei call the next student, "Kiryuu Zero. You are up next."

A silver haired boy stepped forward and got into a ready position, with four kunais in both of his hands. Itachi was a bit interested in how Zero would do, since he remembered how Zero had said that his dream was to attain peace, in the self-introduction one week ago. At first, Itachi had wanted to know more about why Zero wished to have peace, but both him and Nara Kaname had left the academy each day before Itachi could say anything.

Once Hisagi-sensei gave the start signal, Kiryuu Zero jumped up into the air, throwing the eight kunai he held at eight figures simultaneously, while taking out two kunai in each of his hands, and used them to redirect the trajectory of four kunais that he had first thrown. It only took a second and a half for Zero to land on the ground in a crouch, before he broke out in a fast sprint and threw kunais at the remaining targets, while making his way around the yard.

Ten seconds.

Zero finished the test in _ten_ seconds. He didn't even need half of the time Itachi had taken to complete the test, and all of Zero's kunai had hit the figures precisely in the heart, in exactly the same place each time with flawless accuracy.

Itachi gritted his teeth and gripped his fists tightly; he still wasn't strong enough, Zero had totally beaten him. He needed to train harder

"E-excellent job, Zero." Hisagi-sensei said, with sweat rolling down his forehead. Itachi's thirty seconds was already a record for a first year academy student, but Zero's _ten_ seconds was just _flabbergasting_ ; to think that there was a child with that much talent, with such limitless potential. All the other students could definitely feel that Zero was different from them; Zero's otherworldly presence, as garnered him wary looks and a wide berth from the other children. The only one who could match with Zero was –

Silence filled the class again, for the third time in the same day. First it was Itachi's thirty seconds that left the rest of their classmates dumbstruck, then it was Zero's ten seconds that left them speechless, and now, it was Nara Kaname, who had completed the test in fifteen seconds. _What in the world was going on with their clas_ s? The students all thought in astonishment.

Itachi curled his fists even tighter, looking away from the rest of the class with dissatisfaction. He couldn't believe he was outpaced by yet another student. Itachi needed to be the best, the strongest, so that he could erase fighting from this world.

 **XXXXXX**

A few months had passed since Zero and Kaname had started the academy, and it turned out just to be just like Kaname had predicted. He and Zero had placed second and first, respectively, for their year, in all of their tests, with Uchiha Itachi being third. But even though Itachi was placed as third, their scores were a bit different. Kaname and Zero had both achieved a 100% average in all the academic tests, a 10/10 for both kunai and shuriken throwing, a record of 15 and 10 seconds, respectively, for the obstacle course, and full marks (10/10) in their taijutsu. Meanwhile, Itachi had received an average of 100% in the academic tests, a 10/10 for kunai and shuriken throwing, 30 seconds for the obstacle course, and a 9/10 for taijutsu.

Just as Kaname had thought, Itachi wasn't that much of a genius as the Uchiha Clan made him out to be. While Kaname agreed that Itachi had more skill in the shinobi arts than other children in their year, Itachi was lacking in the intellectual part. Itachi clearly wasn't as mature as Kaname had heard; Kaname saw the obvious signs of muted jealousy and frustration in Itachi's eyes, each time Zero effortlessly beat him.

Over the past few months of being in the same class, Kaname had seen what kind of person Uchiha Itachi truly was – a person Kaname could never be able to bring himself to _fully_ trust.

Itachi was too _distant_ , Kaname realized.

If one of his classmates was replaced with a spy, Itachi would be one of the last ones to notice it, because Itachi _didn't care_ about them. He was too far engrossed in his own world, and never paid any attention to any of his other classmates, except for Zero and Kaname, and that was only because Itachi could never be better than them in anything, despite being revered as a prodigy. If Itachi was ordered to kill a comrade, a fellow shinobi from Konoha, he would do it without question. He wouldn't think about whether that shinobi really was a traitor or not, or whether the shinobi's death would really be best for Konoha. Itachi would simply follow the orders given to him, according to the textbook. He would be useless in situations where something unexpected or unanticipated happens, because Itachi wasn't capable of thinking by himself.

Itachi was a person who cared more about his younger brother – Uchiha Sasuke, than his clan, than the village. Itachi would do anything for his brother – he would betray Konoha, fight against Konoha, and even kill millions of people without a second thought, if it was for Sasuke. To Itachi, there only existed two people in this world – Sasuke, and the rest.

Such a person, Kaname could not bring himself to fully trust; because Kaname knew, that Itachi would kill any children and adults with no hesitation in order to protect Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi was not like Zero, who would sacrifice everything, including himself, to protect Konoha and the _King_.

Nevertheless, just because Itachi was not someone Kaname could fully trust, didn't mean that Kaname could _not_ trust Itachi; _trust_ and _completely_ _trust_ were different. A lot of the shinobi in Konoha were the same as Itachi; they fought to protect their precious people first, and then to protect Konoha.

It seemed like Zero was oblivious about Kaname's view of Uchiha Itachi, though.

Zero wanted to become friends with Itachi, but was ignored ever since Zero had easily won against Itachi, in their very first spar together.

" _Next, Zero and Itachi. Taijutsu only. Begin!." Hisagi-sensei states._

 _The two of them step forward into the ring, make the seal of confrontation, and slide into their individual stances._

" _Ahh!"_

 _Itachi's back hit the ground hard, barely half a second after the start of their match._

 _Zero holds out a hand to help Itachi up, only for Itachi to stare back at him, and stand up by himself, ignoring the hand Zero holds out._

" _Winner, Kiryuu Zero."_

 _Stilted silence follows Hisagi-sensei's declaration. Everyone except Kaname is surprised by the outcome of the match; after all, Uchiha Itachi is a genius of the famous Uchiha clan, how could a no-name civilian child, like Zero, beat him so quickly, so smoothly._

Zero quickly proved that his first win against Uchiha Itachi in the taijutsu spar was in fact, not a fluke, but simply evidence of his prodigal skills. Zero, along with Kaname, continued to dominate their weapons classes, taijutsu fights, and academic tests. Both of them were so far ahead in skill, compared to the rest of their classmates; even Uchiha Itachi, was no competition for them. Therefore it was no surprise to Kaname, that his and Zero's victories in spars and accomplishments in jutsus, were met with silence from the majority.

Zero and Kaname's fame, along with a bit of Itachi's, spread throughout the school. They excelled to such an extent that some of the teachers and students said their level of talent had never before been seen at the school. Given the fact that the first-year classes had nothing to teach the three of them, Hisagi-sensei gave them special homework and tests. But Zero, Kaname, and Itachi easily mastered them all, leaving Hisagi-sensei in defeat.

The three were more than skilled enough for the higher classes in the academy, and so, just over six months after they started school, their teachers unanimously agreed on their advancement.

 **XXXXXX**

Roughly six months after Zero and Kaname start the academy, Hisagi-sensei approaches the Hokage about early graduation for the two of them.

"Kiryuu Zero and Nara Kaname are far beyond the skill of academy students. They have both received perfect scores in all academic tests since the start of the academy, and the two continue to prevail against all other opponents, except for each other." Hisagi-sensei declares calmly, in front of the Hokage and his three Elders. "There is nothing left for them to learn in the academy anymore."

"Aren't they just first years?" Hiruzen asks.

"Isn't it fine? Hatake Kakashi also graduated early." Danzo speaks up.

"It's a different era from then." Hiruzen returns. "It is not wartime now; there is no need for children to graduate early."

Danzo refuses to back down, "The two of them are geniuses, aren't they?"

"Yes, I have never seen students like Kiryuu Zero and Nara Kaname before." Hisagi-sensei answers. "I taught Hatake Kakashi back when he was in the academy, and even he wasn't as skilled as them."

"So it will be better for Zero and Kaname, themselves, if they graduate early huh?" Hiruzen murmurs with a sigh. He wants to allow the two to stay as children for longer, but Konoha is still recovering from the kyuubi attack; as Hokage, he cannot say no to two genius shinobis joining the ranks.

"How about Uchiha Itachi – is he not also a genius?" Homura brings up, causing Hiruzen, Danzo, and Koharu to look towards Hisagi-sensei for his opinion; as Itachi's academy teacher, he is the one who knows Itachi the best.

"It's true that Uchiha Itachi is a genius, but he's nothing compared to Kiryuu Zero or Nara Kaname. Itachi is the same as Hatake Kakashi, both are undoubtedly geniuses seen once in every ten years. But Kiryuu Zero and Nara Kaname are geniuses seen once in a _thousand_ years." Hisagi-sensei responds. "Furthermore, I do not think Itachi is ready to graduate early; he is still not mature enough."

"What do you mean?" questions Koharu.

"There are two main reasons – Itachi is still lacking knowledge, and he cannot yet think for himself. Every shinobi knows that there will always be someone better than them. It's the principle truth of this world; no matter who you are, one day, you will meet someone who you cannot beat, no matter what. Itachi does not understand this yet; he is unable to get over the fact that Kiryuu Zero and Nara Kaname are better than him, which is seen with how Itachi stares and tries to dissect them all day long. Also, Itachi seems to not have any desire to get to know his classmates at all. He ignores and dismisses all his classmates – it's obvious that if one of his classmates were to be impersonated by someone else, Itachi would be one of the last ones, if not the last one to notice." Hisagi-sensei explains confidently. "Moreover, Uchiha Itachi only knows how to react according to the textbook. He hasn't learned that it is necessary to approach the situation from different viewpoints; he does not yet know the meaning of the phrase 'a shinobi must look underneath the underneath'."

"It seems that the rumours about Uchiha Itachi being a genius are simply baseless and an exaggeration by the Uchiha, then." Danzo murmurs.

Koharu and Homura don't say anything, but their facial expression shows that they agree with Danzo.

"I see, thank you, Hisagi." Hiruzen states. "Kiryuu Zero and Nara Kaname will be moved up to the graduating class, while Uchiha Itachi stays as a first-year, then."

"Please wait a moment, Hokage-sama." Hisagi-sensei speaks up. "While Itachi is not yet really to graduate, I think it would be better for him to move up to the fifth-year class. Itachi is much more skilled, compared to the other first-years, and he will have around a year and a half before graduation."

"Very well, if that is what you think." Hiruzen complies with Hisagi's wish.

"Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama and Honourable Elders." Hisagi-sensei says, before bowing and leaving the room.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Review, review, reviews, please. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation

**Chapter Seven: Graduation**

Note: I hope you don't have many complaints with how I started portraying Itachi. He will start to get better, its just that I really do have extremely mixed feelings about Itachi. On one hand, I like him a lot because he's a person who gave up and sacrificed himself for his little brother, but on the other hand, I find his personality and solution to things unsatisfactory.

So in regards to some of the questions I've got about how Itachi doesn't seem like he is a genius, Itachi IS one. He will be graduating the academy in two years, that's already something quite amazing isn't it? Just compared to Zero and Kaname, Itachi might not seem like that much of a genius yet, because Itachi lacks the intellectual maturity that can ONLY come with age. And Zero and Kaname have got that, because after all, those two have lived before even though they don't remember it.

 **Warning** : AU Universe. Slight OOC and Itachi-bashing.

* * *

"Early graduation?" Uchiha Fugaku asks when he comes home from a long day of work. "You're being moved up to the fifth-year class of the academy?"

"Yes. Hisagi-sensei said if my parents allow it." Itachi replies.

"I see." Fugaku says, feeling proud. "As expected of my son."

Itachi nods, but he feels a bit dissatisfied, though he doesn't know why.

Both Zero and Kaname had top grades in their year, and the two of them were both certainly more skilled than him; after all, Itachi had never been able to win even once against Zero and Kaname. It wasn't surprising that they were moved up to the graduating class, while he was only advanced to the fifth-year class. Yet why does he have this discontent feeling…

Itachi doesn't understand what Hisagi-sensei told him either.

" _Hisagi-sensei." Itachi approached Hisagi-sensei during lunchtime, on the same day Itachi was informed that the Hokage had given him permission to be moved up the fifth-year class. "Why was I not moved to the graduating class like Zero and Kaname? I do not think the academy has any more left to teach me."_

 _Hisagi-sensei narrowed his eyes at Itachi, wondering whether Itachi noticed how arrogant he sounded. Probably not though, all geniuses tended to be inept socially, and had no clue on how to hold a proper conversation, he thought. "Itachi, describe your classmate – Hiroki, to me."_

" _Hiroki? He's a civilian orphan who is ranked sixth in our grade." Itachi responded, not knowing why Hisagi-sensei asked such a question._

" _That's all?" Hisagi-sensei questioned Itachi. "Nothing more you want to add?"_

" _No, Hisagi-sensei."_

" _Next question then. Pretend that you were on a ship and one of the members became sick with a contagious disease. What would –_

 _Itachi cuts off Hisagi-sensei before he could finish the question, "the answer is obvious. The sick member should be eliminated; one person's life is hardly comparable to everyone's safety on the ship."_

 _Hisagi-sensei sighed, just as he expected. "If those are your answers, then you are definitely not ready to graduate. Do you have any more questions, Itachi?" He had wished for a different answer, after all, there was no guarantee that even if the sick person was killed, the other people on the ship wouldn't get sick. Also, how about if the sick person was a noble, someone close to the Daimyo? Eliminating such a high-rank person could have devastating consequences. But Itachi had yet to develop such necessary insight._

" _No, Hisagi-sensei. Thank you for your time." Itachi replied, even though it was quite clear to Hisagi-sensei that Itachi was not very satisfied with his response._

Itachi doesn't think he had answered Hisagi-sensei's questions incorrectly. It's evident that the weight of one person is nothing compared to the rest of the people on the ship. Isn't it better and logical to sacrifice that sick person in order to save everyone else?

"Itachi." A voice greets him, and Itachi turns to see his older brother figure, Uchiha Shisui standing behind.

"Shisui-san." Itachi greets Shisui.

"Congratulations, I heard that you are being moved up to the fifth year in the academy right?" Shisui remarks earnestly.

"Yes, I suppose so." Itachi comments, with an odd tone.

"What's wrong? You don't sound very happy." Shisui notes.

"It's not really something to be happy about." Itachi says while looking off to the side. "I'm not the only one who is being moved up. Kiryuu Zero and Nara Kaname have been advanced to the graduating class."

 _Ah, he's jealous_. Shisui registers, and sighs silently. He knows that Itachi is exceptional; that's why Shisui thought that Itachi would understand the fact that there will always be someone better than you, no matter what. But it seems like Itachi reacted like other children his age, and was jealous, even though Itachi probably wasn't aware of that; Itachi was good at deceiving himself, after all. _Itachi still has a lot to learn_ , Shisui thinks.

"I asked Hisagi-sensei why I wasn't moved to the graduating class." Itachi continues, grabbing Shisui's attention again. "Hisagi-sensei asked me two questions, and then told me that unlike Zero and Kaname, my answers were not satisfactory enough for me to graduate from the academy."

"What kind of questions?" Shisui presses Itachi for more details.

"Hisagi-sensei asked me to describe Hiroki, one of my classmates, and what I would do if a group of people were on a ship, and one of them became sick with a contagious disease. I told him that Hiroki was a civilian orphan who is ranked sixth in the year, and that I would kill the sick person so that the rest of the people on the ship could be saved." Itachi tells Shisui.

 _Oh? For Itachi's sensei to ask such questions; he's quite good_ , Shisui thinks. This Hisagi-sensei knows very clearly what Itachi is lacking, yet doesn't tell Itachi all the answers because he knows that then, Itachi won't be able to learn. "Itachi, your teacher is correct in not letting you graduate; you aren't ready for it."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks, confused.

"Did Hisagi-sensei tell you who the sick person was? Did he explicitly say that if the sick person was dead, then the other people on the ship wouldn't get sick either?" Shisui explains to Itachi, trying to get him to understand.

"No…but one person's life cannot compare to the life of numerous people." Itachi attempts to express his thoughts. "Isn't sacrificing that one person the logical and best choice?"

"It's true that eliminating the sick person may sound like a logical choice, but it may not necessarily be the best choice. How about if the sick person was someone connected to the Daimyo? How about if he or she was the Daimyo's son or daughter? The ones to pay the consequences would not just be you, Itachi, but also your family, the Hokage, the village." Shisui clarifies. "Also, about your classmate Hiroki – do you know anything about his likes? His dislikes? His personality? Would you notice if someone used the henge technique to masquerade as him?"

"That's...I didn't think…" Itachi just realizes how many flaws there was in his answer to Hisagi-sensei's questions. He realizes he is still lacking in some parts.

 _It seems like Itachi is starting to notice his shortcomings_ , Shisui muses.

"Itachi, you have to think about a situation from various viewpoints, from various perspectives." Shisui points out seriously. "Also, in this shinobi world, there will always be someone who is better than you, someone you will never be able to win against, no matter how hard you try. It is only when you are capable of doing that, that you are ready to become a shinobi. But don't worry if you cannot understand it yet, you are still young."

' _Will always be someone better…it is necessary to think from many perspectives…_ ' Itachi contemplates. But if there is always someone better, was it really possible for him to become the strongest shinobi and erase fighting from the world?

 **XXXXXX**

Zero knows that his mother had only reluctantly allowed him to graduate early from the academy because he convinced her to, and that she had in no way, been very happy about it. Zero knows that his mother is simply worried about him, and wants him to enjoy his childhood.

But Zero cannot bring himself to slow down, cannot stop.

Zero wants to protect Konoha and the king, wants to protect the innocence that the next generation has, wants to protect those eyes that has yet to seen war and yet to experience pain, and wants to protect those hands that has yet to spill blood.

And Zero knows that Konoha is still low in manpower and needs every capable hand, so he cannot bring himself to refuse the early graduation.

Kaname will be with him, though, so Zero is not really that bothered. With Kaname also graduating early, there is a high possibility the two of them would be placed on the same team once they become genin. To be honest, Zero would feel a lot better if Kaname was on the same genin team as him, because both of them outclassed children their age. Zero wants to hope that the senior class won't be the same, and that he will be able to make a friend other than Kaname, but Zero knows deep down that it is sort of wishful thinking.

Zero and Kaname's introduction to the senior graduating class goes just as Zero had predicted.

It doesn't go well at all.

The older students are clearly not happy, and Zero is unable to make any new friends. Although both Zero and Kaname are years younger than them, five and six compared to the eleven and twelve years old, the two of them still continue to be at the top of their class.

Zero doesn't find it surprising though, to be honest. Zero had always known, from the very beginning, that he and Kaname were different; were much further ahead of other children, in terms of both shinobi and intellectual skill. Zero knew that his former classmates were jealous of him and Kaname, because if the two of them were this much ahead of the graduating class, they must have completely overshadowed the first years.

But Zero forces himself to not care, even when he defeats the best fighter of the class, even when he surpasses the clever civilian child, who was even better than the clan children, at academics, even when he surpasses the older children's years of work effortlessly.

Zero engages himself in training with Kaname, playing with his cute little brother, Ichiru, and helping out at Rose Blossom Bakery. Before Zero knows it, the months go by, Kaname turns seven, and then suddenly it is August 4th, the day before graduation. Zero feels a mix between excitement, relief, and anxiety. Excitement because Zero is finally going to become a shinobi, and he will be one step closer in fulfilling his dream; relief because Zero will no longer have to be stuck in a classroom full of older children who dislike him because Zero's talent completely eclipses them; anxiety because Zero doesn't know who he will be placed on a team with – he can only hope.

Kaname seems to know that Zero needs to relieve some stress, or maybe Kaname also wants to do the same, as he comes asking for a spar together.

Zero crouches low, brandishing _Sode no Shirayuki_ – a wakizashi that used to belong to his father. True to its name, Sode no Shirayuki was an exquisite sword, with both the hilt and the blade being pure white, like snow. Deflecting the numerous shuriken that Kaname throws at him, Zero charges at Kaname, only to be forced to jump back to avoid the shadows reaching out to capture him. Zero circles around, and lunges forward again, simultaneously conjuring up an illusion to trap Kaname in. Watching Kaname struggle to break the genjutsu, Zero takes the chance and aims his wakizashi towards Kaname's throat, only for it to clash with a kunai Kaname managed to hold up just in time, while panting.

Red-brown eyes sought out emerald ones and demands, "what in the world was that!?"

"One of my higher-level genjutsu, 'Second Circle of Hell – Lust'." Zero replies. Altogether, there were nine high-level genjutsus that Zero had created, starting from the First Circle of Hell to the Ninth Circle of Hell. But using anything beyond the 'Third Circle of Hell – Gluttony' on a fellow Konoha shinobi was too extreme.

"Zero, your genjutsu skills really are too top-notch. I doubt that there's someone on par with you in Konoha, even from the Uchiha or the Kurama clan." Kaname says amusedly.

Before Zero can open his mouth to deny the praise, the two of them are interrupted by an excited voice from the edge of the training ground –

"Nii-san! Will you play with me?" an almost two-year old Ichiru asks eagerly as he runs towards them. "You promised the other day!"

Zero bends down and gently smiles at Ichiru, while patting him on the head, "of course, Ichiru. But first, let's head back home okay?"

An overly enthusiastic Ichiru holds onto Zero's hand, dragging him in the direction of their house, while babbling about what he did today. Zero sends Kaname an apologetic look as he allows himself to be dragged by Ichiru, only for Kaname to shake his head, _'don't worry about it'_.

Kaname chuckles when he sees the pouted glare that Ichiru gives him, without Zero knowing. As usual, Ichiru really loves Zero, always wanting to spend time with him; a big difference from Shikamaru who would rather spend his time sleeping.

 **XXXXXX**

Zero and Kaname both passed the graduation exam with flying colours, and were now sitting in their seats, waiting for the team placements to be announced.

"Team 7: Takamiya Kaito, Nara Kaname, and Kiryuu Zero. Your Jonin sensei will be Yamanaka Inoichi", Tomugi-sensei declared.

Zero and Kaname looked at each other, before they glanced at Takamiya Kaito in unison, who had messy, ash-brown hair and hazel eyes. The two recognized Kaito, as they were classmates, even though it was only a couple of months ago that Zero and Kaname were moved up to the graduating class. Zero and Kaname weren't dissatisfied with their placement, because Kaito was one of their classmates who didn't openly display jealously and frustration towards the two of them.

After Tomugi-sensei finished announcing all their placements, he told the students to remain in their seats until their respective Jonin-sensei came and collected them, and then left the room. Zero and Kaname took this opportunity and stood up from their seats, making their way towards Takamiya Kaito.

Kaito turned and looked at them, "you two want something?"

Kaname ignored Kaito's rudeness and introduced himself, "I am Nara Kaname, I hope to get along with you from now on, Takamiya-san."

"Kiryuu Zero. Nice to meet you, Takamiya-san", Zero inclined his head respectfully.

Kaito blinked at the two younger boys, a bit taken aback by their politeness. He had expected them to be arrogant or slightly stuck-up, but the two didn't show any disdain nor did they dismiss him either. "Ah…Takamiya Kaito, it's nice to meet you two, I guess." Kaito replied, ruffling his hair. "Also, just call me Kaito. It's okay for me to just call you guys Zero and Kaname, right?"

"Of course, Kaito", Kaname responded, with Zero nodding his head in agreement.

"Team 7, meet me in front of the memorial stone in 15 minutes." A voice said from the door of the classroom. The three of them looked up to see a man with long ash blond hair and blue-green eye, someone that Zero and Kaname knew to be Yamanaka Inoichi; Inoichi was a close friend of Nara Shikaku and a regular at Rose Blossom Bakery, so Zero and Kaname had both met him a couple of times before.

Seeing that their jonin-sensei had already left, Zero, Kaname, and Kaito hurriedly stood up and followed him. Like many children in their generation, the three of them had been directly affected by the Third Great Shinobi War, thus they knew where the memorial stone was located.

They arrived at the stone to find Inoichi-sensei standing there, waiting for them. He gave them a signal to sit, before introducing himself. "I am your Jonin-sensei – Yamanaka Inoichi. I specialize in my clan techniques, capture, and interrogation. Normally, as fresh genins, I would test the three of you to determine whether you really deserve to be a genin." Kaito's body tensed up at hearing this, but Zero and Kaname showed no reaction. Inoichi continued, "But, as you all might know, Konoha is still recovering from the kyuubi attack and is in need of capable shinobi, hence there will be no genin test. The three of you are proper genin, and members of team seven from now on. So, introduce yourself – your name, age, hobbies, specialization, so on."

Zero, Kaname, and Kaito glanced at each other, before Zero spoke up first. "I am Kiryuu Zero, turning six years old next week. My hobbies are training and spending time with my little brother. I specialize in genjutsu, shurikenjutsu, and sensing. I wish to sharpen my skills in kenjutsu and ninjutsu."

Kaito looked at Kaname, who signalled for him to go first. "Takamiya Kaito, twelve years old. I like learning jutsus and spending time with my brother. I don't really have a specialty, but I'm best at taijutsu. I also want to learn ninjutsu."

"I am Nara Kaname, seven years old. My hobbies are training, reading books, and spending time with my little brother. My specialities are clan jutsus, shurikenjutsu, and strategizing. I would also like to learn kenjutsu and ninjutsu", Kaname introduced himself last.

"Good, good." Inoichi-sensei said. "All three of you have your own similarities and differences. We'll meet here every morning at 9:00 sharp, understood?"

Zero and Kaname both agreed, "hai, Inoichi-sensei", and Kaito nodded to show his acknowledgement.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Give me reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8: Genin

**Chapter Eight: Genin**

Note: The story is finally starting to move forward, but now that Zero is a genin, I really have to start making a decision on how Itachi and the Uchiha massacre will play out… If you have any ideas, please TELL ME!

Do you want Itachi to be friends with Zero and Kaname? Considering the fact that Itachi killed all the Uchihas, including the children, except for Sasuke, I feel like his way of thinking would be against Zero and Kaname's "protect the King"...

By the way, what are you guys' opinion on Sasuke and Naruto? Do you like the two?

To be honest, Sasuke and Naruto are both characters I dislike. I felt that Naruto was really annoying with how he skipped the academy and played pranks all the time, yet never really got into much trouble. And how his life plays out, its just too perfect.

Sasuke on the other hand, I feel, is just a spoiled brat. After seeing his brother kill his family, he decides to trust what Itachi said, about how he killed the Uchiha for power. Like, hello? this is the brother he lived with together for years, and he believes that so suddenly!?

 **Warning** : AU Universe. Slight OOC.

* * *

The months flew by after Zero and Kaname became genin, and were placed in the same team as Takamiya Kaito. Both Zero and Kaname were busy training as a team, completing the occasional D-rank missions they took on, and looking after their little brothers. The two of them had also quickly gotten close to Kaito, because he also had a younger brother. The three often hanged out together, sometimes bringing their younger brothers with them, when they had spare time.

As a team, Zero, Kaname, and Kaito worked well together. Zero and Kaito were in charge of close-mid range combat, while Kaname provided back-up for the two of them as a long-range supporter.

Seeing how well the three worked as a team, it wasn't long before Inoichi decided that they were ready to take their first C-rank mission, about four months after they had become genin. It was a basic C-rank mission – delivering a package to Takeki Village, a town in Fire Country about one week travel away from Konoha.

Kaito was excited to finally go on a real mission, while Zero and Kaname were simply glad to get away from the boring D-rank missions that they had been doing – babysitting, painting fences, chasing after cats; basically, D-rank was another word for "chores".

Except, what was supposed to be a simple C-rank mission with little to no danger, soon escalated into an S-rank mission, when team seven led by Inoichi encountered one of the former members of the legendary sannin – Orochimaru.

Team Seven and Inoichi had travelled about half the distance to Takeki Village, when they were ambushed by a group of four strange people, each having a thick purple rope tied around their waists and a forehead protector with a music symbol on it.

Immediately, Zero and the others got into position, with Inoichi-sensei at front, and Kaname at the rear. The sounds of metal clashing filled the air, as team seven defended themselves from the barrage of shuriken and kunai thrown at them. The four of them separated and each took on an opponent individually without a word; all of them knew what they needed to do.

Zero found himself facing a fair-skinned girl, with long, untamed, dark pink hair. He held out Sode no Shirayuki in a ready position, and kept his body loose yet ready to react at any slight movement from his opponent.

Zero leaped up into the air, dodging the few explosive kunais that were thrown at his feet, and quickly brought his right arm up to block the powerful kick aimed at his head. He retaliated right away with a roundhouse kick of his own, before twisting in mid-air, and landing softly on the ground. Zero promptly launched himself at his opponent before they had time to recover, meanwhile executing one of his genjutsus, the Third Circle of Hell – Gluttony. Just as Zero was about to swiftly knock out his opponent, a wave of oppressive and malicious chakra made him freeze in the spot, before he spun around in a hurry to look towards the source.

Zero blinked in slight shock at the sight of one of the legendary sannin and now a nuke-nin of Konoha – Orochimaru. He quickly sprung back, to group up with the rest of his team, and he felt the others do the same.

"Inoichi-sensei." Kaito's asked, his voice filled with restrained fear. "What are we going to do, we are no match for one of the sannin."

Inoichi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists; he was at a loss on how his team could survive. Looking over at the three of his genin, Inoichi forced himself to remain calm so that he could reassure them. "Don't worry, I'll protect you three. I am your jonin-sensei, after all."

"Sensei..." Kaname said quietly.

"Zero, Kaname. How fast can you two do the shunshin?" Inoichi asked, as he looked solemnly at them. "If I grab Orochimaru's attention, can the two of you take Kaito and shunshin as near to Konoha as possible?"

"What…Inoichi-sensei, what are you saying." Kaito blurted out, unable to stay silent. "Don't tell me you plan to be the decoy? Surely there is – "

"I don't think that will work, Inoichi-sensei." Zero broke in, "With due respect, Orochimaru is an S-rank ninja, it will be hard for sensei to distract him long enough so that we can escape. I have a better plan."

Inoichi blinked in surprise, "a better plan? What is it, Zero?"

"I see. You are planning to use that then, Zero." Kaname stared seriously at Zero. "It's true that using that will take Orochimaru off guard long enough for us to use shunshin and escape, but are you really sure with using it?"

"It's the best choice we have." Zero nodded his head in reply. "Inoichi-sensei, there isn't much time to explain, so on the count of three, can you take Kaito and shunshin away as fast as you can? Make sure not to stop, no matter what you see."

"All right, I see no other way." Inoichi agreed wryly, "I'll put my life in the hands of one of Konoha's greatest prodigies."

"On the count of three, starting now then." Zero took a deep breath and gathered his chakra. He glanced at Kaname, who gave him a reassuring nod back.

 _Three_

Team seven got themselves ready, staring at Orochimaru, who gave an amused smirk.

"Are you guys done with your planning? Either way, I think it's time for me to have some fun." Orochimaru questioned, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. His body leaned forward, and team seven tensed as a whole.

 _Two_

Orochimaru launched himself towards Inoichi while laughing madly. Inoichi tightened his hold on his kunai and glanced over at Kaito.

 _One_

Just as Orochimaru was about to land a hit on Inoichi, a wall of ice spikes burst out from the ground before him, causing Orochimaru to widen his eyes and stop in his tracks, and then he found himself trapped in one of Zero's genjutsus – the Eighth Circle of Hell.

Inoichi grabbed onto Kaito, with Kaname doing the same for Zero, and the two executed the fastest shunshin they had ever done before in their life.

The four of them collapsed on the ground, about fifty miles away from Konoha.

 **XXXXXX**

"I think I just lost ten years of my life." Kaito groans from his spot on the ground. "What kind of genin team faces one of the legendary sannin on their first C-rank mission?"

Inoichi chuckles, "true, I think this definitely makes one of the most FUBAR missions I've ever heard or experienced. We can rest for a bit, I've sent a message to the Hokage for reinforcements."

Zero and Kaname just smile tiredly, their young bodies of six and seven years of age are not yet capable of taking so much strain in one day.

"So." Kaito looks over at Zero, and sits up. "What was that you used just now, Zero?"

"The _hyoton_ – a kekkei genkai that allows you to control water and ice without seals, am I right?" Inoichi asks, his eyes staring seriously into Zero's. The hyoton was thought to be extinct or close to extinct in the world, due to the bloodline purges still currently going on in Kirigakure. The only and last person to hold the hyoton in Konoha was Senju Yukine. _Was it possible Zero was his son?_ Inoichi ponders, glancing over at Kaname to garner his reaction.

Zero sighs inwardly, before looking seriously at them. "I knew this day would come sooner or later. From here on, what I have to say is an S-rank secret that only the Hokage or I can disclose."

Inoichi and Kaito straighten their position, while Kaname looks on, with a knowing look in his eyes.

"What I used just now was certainly the hyoton. I inherited that kekkei genkai, along with another – the Mokuton, from my father, who was Senju Yukine." Zero reveals gravely.

"Senju Yukine!?" Kaito sputters, "you are the son of the Silver Death?"

Inoichi lets out a deep sigh while face-palming. "I should have known, Zero and Ichiru, only that idiot would call his sons that." Yukine was famous outside of Konoha for his devastating use of the hyoton and seals, but within the elite ninja force of Konoha (jonins and anbus), Senju Yukine was known to be a clueless idiot that was obsessed with snow and the numbers zero and one, yet was a _monster_ when it came to fighting. Considering Shikaku was one of Yukine's closest friends, it wasn't surprising that Kaname didn't seem shocked about what Zero just revealed. "Wait, the _mokuton?_ Did I hear correctly?"

"Yes. I do have the mokuton, which only the God of Shinobi – Shodai Hokage, Hashirama-sama was able to use so far." Zero answers, holding out his left hand and allowing a wooden flower to form.

Inoichi and Kaito stare speechlessly at him for a few seconds; after all, they had just witnessed Zero using an extinct bloodline that only one person was capable of using in the history of Konoha. No wonder Zero's identity of being a Senju was an S-rank secret.

Zero relaxes and smiles softly in amusement. He had been a bit worried that the two would have some negative reaction towards being kept in the dark for so long, but it seems like he thought too much.

A flicker of chakra off in the distance makes Zero pause and get up in a crouch, causing the others to become quiet and reach for their weapons. "The reinforcements from Konoha will be arriving any moment now, and Orochimaru is also closing in."

As soon as Zero finishes talking, an ANBU team arrives in the opening, with Hatake Kakashi in the lead. Team Seven automatically stand up and greet them, recognizing Hatake Kakashi's distinctive white hair.

"Approximately five minutes ago, our team's C-rank mission of delivering a package to Takeki Village went FUBAR when we were ambushed 167 miles away from here, by one of the legendary sannin's, Orochimaru." Inoichi reports. The ANBU team stiffen, and their hands twitch towards their weapon holsters, when they hear about Orochimaru. "Zero, how far is Orochimaru away right now?"

"At the speed Orochimaru is travelling, he will reach this opening in about 1.2 minutes." Zero answers, causing the ANBUs to scrutinize him with a contemplating look with his direct and clear response.

"I understand. We will take over from here on." Kakashi's voice sounds out from behind his mask. "Head back to Konoha immediately, at top speed, before Orochimaru arrives."

Team seven nods in agreement and the four of them push chakra to their legs and race towards the direction of Konoha, just in time to miss Orochimaru's unique chakra approach the clearing. The four reach Konoha, and continue moving to the Hokage's office, with Inoichi flashing his chakra three times in a row as an emergency signal so that they are not stopped by other shinobis.

"Report." The Sandaime greets them, with his usual pipe in his hand.

The four kneel down in front of him, with Inoichi in the lead.

"Team Seven returning back from an incomplete C-rank mission to Takeki Village, due to encountering Orochimaru. We managed to escape and meet up with reinforcements approximately five miles away outside of Konoha, though Zero was forced to reveal his hyoton." Inoichi relays to the Hokage.

Hiruzen tenses at hearing his former student's name and then sighs deeply. "I see. Good job for making it back, team seven." Once again, he came very close to losing more of his shinobi to his former disciple. There was no doubt to Hiruzen that Orochimaru now knew who Zero is, but at least he doesn't yet know that Zero also has the mokuton.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Considering the circumstances, you will receive the pay for an S-rank mission. Don't worry about the C-rank delivery mission to Takeki Village. I will put it down as an A-rank mission, in case that it was the package that Orochimaru was after. Also, I don't think I need to say this, but Zero's parentage is considered an S-rank secret." Hiruzen continues. "Thank you for your hard work. I am glad that you managed to survive an encounter with Orochimaru."

Team seven bows and then exits the room, acknowledging the Hokage's clear dismissal.

 **XXXXXX**

Six months had passed since Team Seven's disastrous first C-rank mission, and it was now early July. Spring was coming to an end, and the warming weather showed signs of summer being on its way.

Kaname and Kaito had turned eight and thirteen, respectively, and Zero was soon turning seven years old.

Team Seven's name had rapidly spread throughout Konoha. Starting from the fact that their team faced one of the legendary Sannin's, Orochimaru, and managed to survive, to the numerous C-rank missions that they all completed successfully, the civilians and especially the shinobis, had started to pay more attention to their team. Luckily, none of the missions they went on in the past months went FUBAR, team seven didn't come into contact with anymore S-rank missing ninjas either.

Zero had become excellent in incorporating his genjutsus and kenjutsu skills together, and it was almost near impossible for an enemy to have any time to react before they found themselves trapped in one of Zero's genjutsus, and then finished off by Zero's prized wakizashi. Zero's prowess in ninjutsu had also skyrocketed, to the point that he could perform jutsus using one-handed seals. Kaname had furthered his skill in the Nara jutsus, and most of the time, he didn't even need hand seals to control the shadows. His expertise in strategizing had also been sharpened to the point that he could lead opponents around like a puppet-master without them realizing so. Although Kaito had not made such drastic leaps in his shinobi skills, like Zero and Kaname did, his taijutsu and ninjutsu had improved spectacularly; In fact, Inoichi-sensei himself had said that Kaito was definitely chunin material already.

Inoichi-sensei had also tested them in chakra affinities, so they could start learning elemental jutsus. Zero had, as expected, wind, water, and earth affinities, Kaname had wind and lightning affinity, and Kaito had fire and lightning affinity. Inoichi was surprised that all three of his genin had more than one elemental affinity, as normally genin start out with only one, and it was only through hard training that shinobi gained more than one affinity. But then again, two of his genin graduated the academy in one year, and all three of them survived an encounter with Orochimaru on their first C-rank mission, so his genin were probably more on the abnormal side.

Soon, it would almost be a year since Zero and the others became a genin, and it was only recently, that Zero finally found some spare time to spend with Ichiru. Being a genin, along with the numerous team trainings they had, and the desserts Zero needed to make for Rose Blossom Bakery, there hadn't been much time for Zero to spend with Ichiru. So Ichiru had been extremely ecstatic when he learned that Zero would be free for most of the day.

" _Nii-san! Welcome back!"_

 _Zero stopped once he entered the house, hearing the pitter patter of feet as Ichiru raced to greet him. He instinctively caught Ichiru, who jumped to hug him tightly, snuggling Ichiru's small body into his chest, breathing in Ichiru's calming smell. He smiled softly, seeing Ichiru's bright, innocent, lilac-eyes, and lightly patted Ichiru on the head before putting him down._

" _What do you wish to do today, Ichiru?" Zero asked._

" _Potion making, can you teach me the theory? Kaa-san says I'm still too young to brew them." Ichiru pouted._

" _Of course." Zero laughed gently, caressing Ichiru's cheek. "What potion are you learning about now?"_

" _The Draught of Living Death!" Ichiru answered, making Zero blink in slight surprise. The Draught of Living Death was quite an advanced potion, to think that Ichiru had reached that level in theory when he wasn't even three years old yet._

" _The known ingredients are wormwood, valerian root, sopophorous bean, and a sloth brain. The Draught of Living Death's main characteristic is that it turns…" Zero smiled as he listened to Ichiru list out information about the Draught of Living Death. Compared to him, whom the Senju blood ran strongly in, the Giou blood seemed to run stronger in Ichiru._

One month after Zero and Ichiru turned seven and three years old, respectively, team seven was given the mission of guarding the Fire Daimyo during his annual trip every September, as team seven's genin had distinguished themselves the most during the year. When they returned from that successful mission, Inoichi-sensei gave them surprising news.

"The Chunin exams?" Kaito repeated. "Are we really ready for them? It's only been a bit past a year since we became genin."

Inoichi nodded, "there's no worries about that. You three are past the level of genin, for sure."

Zero exchanged a look with Kaname, before turning to reassure Kaito, who still looked a bit hesitant. "It will probably be fine, Kaito. Inoichi-sensei wouldn't recommend us if he didn't think we were ready."

"Yes, I doubt we will meet any S-rank missing ninjas in the Chunin exams." Kaname spoke amusedly, making Kaito snort in remembrance of their first C-rank mission that went FUBAR.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Kaito ruffled his hair. "Let's do it then, Inoichi-sensei. Team seven will dominate the exams."

"Very well. The Chunin Exams will start next month on October 15th." Inoichi-sensei continued. "This time, the exams will be taking place in Konoha, so we will soon be seeing shinobi from other villages arrive. Until then, we'll all be undergoing hard training in preparation for the exams."

Kaito groaned at hearing how they would be training even harder for the exams, while Zero and Kaname just sighed inwardly. The three weren't against training hard, since they all had personal reasons to become strong shinobis, but they disliked how strenuous training sessions always made them extremely busy and tired, that they wouldn't be able to spend time with their younger brothers.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and please feel free to give me your comments about my story! ~~~


	9. Chapter 9: Chunin Exams

**Chapter Nine: Chunin Exams**

Note: Here's the new chapter!

I hope you also check out my other new story - A light in the Darkness, and give me your reviews about that too, thanks!

 **Warnings** : AU Universe. Slight OOC. Some parts are from Itachi-shinden here

* * *

In a week the Chunin Exams would start, and Inoichi was training his genin hard. Over the past six months, Inoichi had taught each of his genin several elemental jutsu, polished their taijutsu and chakra control as much as he could, and he would continue to do so until the exam started. Skill wise, Inoichi knew that his team would be at the top of the exam. Even though he was still slightly hesitant in nominating Zero and Kaname for the Chunin exams, because they were still very young, only eight and seven years old, Inoichi knew that those two would be able to pass the exams with ease.

Zero was definitely one of Konoha's greatest prodigies in all its history; His one-handed jutsus and genjutsus were mind-blowing in power and precision, along with the extreme control he possessed over his larger than average chakra reserves, and his expertise in welding his wakizashi. Yet, despite all of that, it was Zero's overwhelming speed and his unreal stealth, his uncanny ability to disappear and appear wherever he wanted, that was his greatest weapon. After all, how could you fight against someone who you couldn't even see? Add that along with the hyoton and the mokuton that Zero had, how could you win against someone like that?

Kaname, too, was one of Konoha's monster prodigies, alongside with Zero; His exceptional chakra control, mastery in a variety of weapons, from senbon and kunai, to tanto and wakizashi, deep knowledge in reading and anticipating a person's movement, and his tremendous skill in the Nara clan jutsus. Inoichi was friends with Shikaku and had fought beside him during the Third Great War, and both of them had never seen someone with so much talent in controlling the shadows.

There was no way Zero and Kaname wouldn't be promoted to Chunin.

While not holding such limitless potential like Zero and Kaname, Kaito was definitely strong in his own right. His taijutsu was definitely top class; Kaito moved fast, hit hard, and was absolutely relentless. Put that with his proficiency at reinforcing his body with chakra, and his use of ninjutsu at unpredictable times, Kaito was also a shoe-in for chunin. The only thing Inoichi was a bit uncertain about was Kaito's rough nature. Kaito had a tendency to speak rudely and talk with fists, instead of words. But since Zero and Kaname would be with him, Inoichi believed that there wasn't much to worry; both of them were capable of calming Kaito down.

Looking at the three tired forms in front of him, Inoichi decided to dismiss them early for the day, so that they could get some rest. With the chunin exams being near, it wouldn't be good for them to get injured or sick.

After being dismissed, Kaname and Kaito headed home, while Zero headed towards Rose Blossom Bakery. It was still afternoon, so both his mother and Ichiru would be at the bakery, either brewing potions or handling the customers. Zero had been busy training for the chunin exams the past few weeks, so he hadn't been able to help out much at the bakery.

Talking about the exams, Zero's mother didn't look surprised, even though she hadn't been very happy when he heard that he had been nominated. His mother knew that if Zero became a chunin, the missions he took would also be more dangerous and risky. But at the same time, she had accepted the fact that Zero was a shinobi, and she could only support him the best she could. Zero was thankful for that, knowing that his mother had never really been fond of shinobi and fighting, especially after his father died.

Another thing Zero was glad for was that Ichiru had yet to show any signs of wanting to become a shinobi, despite already turning three years old. Ichiru seemed to be having much more fun learning about potions, and was extremely excited when he was told that he could start brewing them once he was three and half years old, as that was about the same time Zero started to help him mother brew potions. Ichiru was so sweet and innocent, that Zero didn't want him to become a shinobi, and know what it was like to have to kill.

Opening the front door of Rose Blossom Bakery, Zero walked into the shop and paused for a moment when he saw a curly black haired figure that he recognized as Uchiha Shisui, in front of the cashier.

Ichiru stopped in the middle of packing Shisui's order and peered over the counter to see who had entered. "Nii-san!" Realizing that it was Zero, a big smile formed on his face and he jumped over the counter and raced over to tug on Zero's hand.

"I'm home, Ichiru." Zero smiled at Ichiru, glancing over at Uchiha Shisui for a moment, before turning back to Ichiru, "weren't you in the middle of a customer's order, Ichiru?"

Ichiru blinked in surprise, "aah", he smiled sheepishly before heading back behind the counter.

Zero's mouth turned up a bit in amusement as his eyes followed Ichiru, prior to turning to look at Uchiha Shisui, and then bowed his head slightly in greeting. "It's been quite a while, Uchiha-san."

Shisui laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you are as polite as ever, Zero. I told you before to call me Shisui, didn't I?"

"Shisui-san, then." Zero said, accepting Shisui's request. Zero had learned since he became a genin, that sometimes it was easier to just follow the flow. "Are you here to stock on up your supply of potions?"

"Yeah!" Shisui nodded his head, while his eyes followed Zero who walked over to behind the counter. He noticed that Zero had become more talkative since he last met him. "Oh, come to think of it, I never congratulated you on becoming a genin, did I? Congrats, Zero! Graduating the academy in a year is not something anyone can do."

Zero looked up from where he was helping Ichiru pack Shisui's potions, "thank you, Shisui-san." He picked up a potion, and was about to put it with the others that Shisui ordered, when his hand stopped, "ah, Itachi-san also graduated a while ago in August, didn't he? Congratulations."

"Yeah! Little Itachi is now a genin at eight years old." Shisui replied, grinning happily. "He's the pride of us, Uchiha."

Ichiru paused in his packing and glowered at Shisui, "Nii-san became a genin at five years old. He's better! Nii-san's even going to participate in the chunin exams next week too." Ichiru knew that his brother was the best; Zero was really smart and good at everything, not to mention Zero always spent time with him whenever he could. There was no one who could beat his brother.

Shisui guffawed, holding his stomach in laughter, making Zero and Ichiru look at him oddly. Zero's younger brother acted just like Sasuke-chan. Both adored their older brothers and thought they were amazing. Registering what Ichiru said, Shisui straightened up, "the chunin exams, huh? Good luck, Zero. Though I doubt you need it."

Holding out Shisui's order to him, Zero simply smiled, "thank you very much, Shisui-san."

Taking the package from Zero, Shisui said goodbye to Zero and Ichiru, and left the bakery.

Once Shisui left, Ichiru turned to Zero, "he's weird, Nii-san. Is he really an Uchiha?" It was the first time Ichiru had ever seen an Uchiha that was so bubbly. Normally, the Uchihas gave off this arrogant and reserved aura.

Chuckling softly, Zero patted Ichiru on the head. "Everyone is unique in this world, Ichiru. What you see is not always the truth. It's important to look underneath the underneath."

' _It is important to look underneath the underneath'_ , Ichiru repeated silently, looking down at his hands. He sort of understood what his brother was telling him; just because someone looked happy, didn't mean they were happy. People had an outside face and an inside face.

 **XXXXXX**

The time of the chunin exams finally came, and Zero couldn't help but feel slightly restless as he walked to the entrance of the exam room with Kaname and Kaito. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, as the chunin exams were basically a substitution for war, a tool for the villages to show off their strength. Zero didn't really agree with the need of showing off power, as power made people jealous, angry, and corrupt. Kaname, as always, looked as unruffled and confident as ever; Zero seriously didn't know where Kaname got all that reassurance from. Kaito, on the other hand, looked to be excited for the exams, which wasn't odd considering how Kaito loved the thrill of fighting.

The instant team seven walked into the exam room, all the genin turned to give them predatory glances. The other teams from Konoha didn't look at them with such menacing eyes, but they still looked at them with wary stares. It made Zero slightly unnerved, having over a hundred genin observe you, all at once.

A hand landed on Zero's head, and ruffled his hair. He looked up to see Kaito smirking down on him, "don't look so uneasy, Zero. They are simply feeling cagey because of our ages."

"Kaito's right, Zero. Most people who enter the chunin exams are at least 14 or 15. Our team being made up of a seven, eight, and a thirteen year old, must be the youngest competitor in the exam by far." Kaname spoke up, making Zero turn to him in surprise. Zero had forgotten that he and Kaname had graduated much earlier than normal people do, and that people were normally much older when they entered the exams.

The proctor, an older shinobi that Zero recognized as a regular of Rose Blossom Bakery, but didn't know the name of, walked in and ordered the genin to take a seat at the place they were told to.

Once they were seated, they were each given an exam sheet, and the proctor explained the rules of the exam. "Each of you should have a test with ten questions on it. The ten questions, to which you must all answer correctly to pass, are based on hypothetical situations that a ninja may face as chunin. You should use the information you have to formulate and determine the best choice of action. Each genin starts off with ten points, and once you lose all your points, you fail, and your team is eliminated from the exam. Cheating is not allowed, and every time a genin is caught cheating, they will lose five points. You have one hour, starting from now!"

Zero looked down at his exam, and perused the questions quickly. He had immediately noticed from the proctor's instructions that the goal of this written exam was to cheat without being noticed. But Zero didn't feel like he needed to cheat in order to answer the questions. Since he was small, he had loved to read. The history of ninjas, alliances, treaties, practical strategies in fighting, kekkei genkai, chakra, tailed beasts, natural energy – Zero had read them all. Thus, there was no need for him to cheat.

 _A balance between mental and physical. That was the key to becoming a good shinobi_ , Zero thought, as he continued filling in his exam sheet.

It was only when someone had a clear mind, that superior physical abilities could be aptly used. No matter how skilled in the ninja arts the body was, if a ninja was unable to make appropriate decisions, failure was almost inevitable.

Fifteen minutes into the exam, and Zero had already finished writing down all his answers on the exam sheet.

Zero looked up from his paper and checked on his teammates. He knew that Kaname would have no problem with this portion of the exam, as Kaname was more knowledgeable about things than he was, but Zero was worried about Kaito. Kaito was more of a brute force type, than the intellectual or strategizing type of ninja. Just as he expected, Kaito looked to be struggling with the exam, as he ruffled his hand with one hand and scrunched his eyebrows in frustration.

Even though team seven had predicted that the first part of the chunin exam would be a written portion and prepared themselves for it, Kaito still didn't know how to answer all the questions on the exam. He knew how to do the first six questions, but the other four, he was totally clueless about. Kaito sighed in frustration; this was why he hated written exams, they always made his brain exhausted. Just as he was about to throw his hands up in defeat, Kaito felt a slither of chakra near his right hand. His lips quirked in a small smirk, and he relaxed his hand, letting it be moved.

' _Always first understand the environment',_ was what Zero's father often said.

Zero glanced subtly around the room, to see how he could help give the answers to Kaito. He was seated at the back of the room, while Kaito was right at the front, by the proctor. There was no way for Zero to help him, but Kaname, who was a few seats to the left of Kaito should be –

Zero's eyes caught a slight darkening of the light on Kaito's desk and gave an inward sigh of relief; it seemed like Kaname was handling it fine.

Since both his teammates were going to be fine, Zero decided to use the spare time he had and observe the other examinees. Betraying no expression and movement in his body, Zero sent his chakra in all four directions.

Some genin were slipping into the minds of their targets, others watching the movements of hands, or tracing out the answers from the sound of pencil rubbing against paper. They were all cheating with the technique they were best at. Zero coolly picked out and filed who was using what type of technique. Everyone here could end up fighting against his team. If he could study their skills, Zero would be able to fight while making sure he shed the least amount of blood he could.

"Time!" the proctor called out. "Put your pencils down. Everyone still here, go to the second exam. The results of the first exam will be announced once the second exam is complete."

"Question!" One of the genin raised their hand. The supervisor nodded permission to speak. "Does that mean that even if we pass the second exam, we won't be able to proceed to the third exam, depending on our score on the first exam?"

"That is what it means, yes."

The examinees all started to talk at once.

"Quiet!" the proctor yelled. "You are on the road to becoming chunin. And once you are chunin, you will be in the position of leading a team. Not all missions yield immediate results; Sometimes you will end up waiting for weeks before you can finish your mission. During this exam, you should have expended every effort. In that case, trust in your own abilities and fight in the second exam with all your might." The rousing cry of the jonin proctor left most of the genin speechless. "Now, off you go to the second exam."

 **XXXXXX**

There were three teams from Konoha, including team seven, two teams from Suna and Kumo, and one team from Kusa, Taki, and Ame, respectively. It wasn't much of a surprise that there were no teams from Kirigakure or Iwagakure, as Kiri was currently fighting a civil war and it was a known fact that Iwa hated the guts of Konoha and its shinobi.

All of the genin were led to the frightening sight of Training Ground 44 – the Forest of Death. Its barbed wire fence and atmosphere surrounding it was as imposing as ever. They were each handed either an earth or heaven scroll, and then made to sign a death waiver. No matter who died in this second part of the chunin exam, a survival exam, Konoha would not be responsible.

The starting bell rang as the gates to the training ground opened, and all the teams dashed in.

As Zero, Kaname, and Kaito jumped from branch to branch, Kaito asked the shogi-lover of their team, "so…what's the plan?"

"Judging by the way how other genin teams eyed us, it's best for us to just make our way to the tower as fast as we can. There is no need to hunt down any team; they will simply come to us." Kaname replied.

Zero and Kaito gave brief nods of acknowledgement, and the three all channelled chakra to their legs and upped their speed. Team seven had a heaven scroll, so they needed an earth scroll to pass. They continued their pace for about an hour, when Zero sensed an incoming team and signalled them. The three of them readied themselves to draw their weapons. The first team that team seven had encountered was an older team from Konoha, and they had darted off to find another team once they saw the leaf on their forehead protectors, but there was no guarantee that this team would do the same.

The team that approached them were from Kusa. However, instead of being smart and trying to ambush them, they stepped out to fight in the open.

Kaito snorted and stared nonchalantly at the team from Kusa. Obviously they thought team seven was easy prey and had clearly underestimated them. Such idiots, they didn't even notice that they were in a genjutsu once they made eye contact with Zero. Didn't they know that in this shinobi world, age didn't matter? Kaito thought, as he quickly gave the three Kusa genin swift chops to the back of the neck, to knock them out, while Kaname searched them for the scroll.

Seeing that it was an earth scroll, Kaname pocketed it, and team seven continued making their way to the tower. Since they already had the two scrolls needed, Zero made sure to head for the tower, while avoiding the other teams. There was no need to fight anymore, now that they already had what they needed.

Inoichi-sensei popped out of the two scrolls when they opened it, once they arrived at the tower, and congratulated them. Completing the second exam in one hour and twenty-three minutes, team seven had set a new record in all of Konoha's history.

The time limit for the second exam was five days, so team seven had basically five whole days to rest their bodies for the third part of the chunin exam. By the time the third exam started, which the Hokage announced to be individual matchup fights, they were already fully rested. Hence, it was not very startling that all three of them won against their opponents with ease.

Zero only needed a quick shunpo, a speed technique he created that was similar to the shunshin, and a quick knife chop to knock out his opponent from Kumo. Kaname trapped his opponent, who was an older genin from Konoha, with his shadows and placed them in a fake death state with his senbon. Kaito simply gave a brutal KO kick to a genin from Suna, which ended the match.

All three of their matches didn't even last one minute.

That was how team seven successfully passed the third exam.

* * *

What do you guys think? ~~


	10. Chapter 10: Chunin

**Chapter 10: Chunin**

Note: If you feel like there's slight Itachi-bashing, know that it's not on purpose. I tried my best to portray him as a good character, without destroying the truth of how Itachi acted and how his personality is, based on the manga, anime, and Itachi-shinden novel. It's just I feel that Itachi only really matures or develops his "genius intellectual" after his teammate died in front of him; its only then, that Itachi knows the pain of losing something important – that's the reason why people fight. They want to protect what's precious to them, and losing it, can drive people mad.

I hope you guys had a good New Year! I'll be posting two chapters this time! But this is only because I'll be taking a bit of a break from writing - sorry, sort of buried under preparation for finals, reports, and presentations I have to do... :(

Please give me some reviews! The more reviews or follows I get, the more likely I will try to get back to writing earlier XP!.

 **Warnings** : AU Universe. Slight OOC. Good-ish Danzo. Some parts are from Itachi-shinden.

* * *

Hiruzen and the three elders looked at the files of team seven, led by jonin Yamanaka Inoichi, in front of them.

In the first exam, both Zero and Kaname had achieved first place with the same score, setting a new record in all of Konoha's history as they received a _higher score_ than the past record holder, who was the _Yondaime_ , Namikaze Minato, himself.

In the second exam, team seven had completed it in the _shortest_ time ever, once again setting a new record, of a mere _one hour and twenty-three_ minutes.

And in the third exam, _again_ , all three members of team seven had defeated their opponents in record time; none of their matches lasted even longer than _one_ minute.

Obviously, all three genins of team seven – Kiryuu Zero, Nara Kaname, and Takamiya Kaito, would be promoted to chunin. There was absolutely no reason not to, after seeing their flabbergasting performance in the Chunin Exam.

"What tremendous talent." Koharu murmured. "Kiryuu Zero and Nara Kaname graduated the academy in one year with flying colours, so their results are not so surprising. But this Takamiya Kaito…"

"Yes." Homura nodded his head in agreement. "To think he was able to keep up with those two, he must have considerable talent in the shinobi arts too."

Hiruzen blew his pipe out, deep in thought. It was rare for a shinobi to dominate the chunin exams and achieve such remarkable scores. Those that did were prodigies seen only _once_ in a generation, like the Yondaime, and Hatake Kakashi who became a chunin at the tender age of six. But the latter passed when it was during _war_ time, when the standards were not so high. But now was different; it was post-war time now. Having not just one, but _three_ shinobi with such talent in one generation was unheard of; just what did Inoichi even feed them?

"Now that Kiryuu Zero is a chunin, should he not be joinining ANBU?" Danzo proposed. While all three genins of team seven were promising shinobi that would do well in protecting Konoha from the shadows, Danzo was most interested in having the mokuton and hyoton user under his command. "ANBU is the best place to nurture the unparalleled talent that Kiryuu Zero possesses, as well as protect him from people who would want his power."

Seeing both Koharu and Homaru utter their approval, Hiruzen sighed deeply. He wanted to disapprove. ANBU was the darkness of Konoha; they underwent and completed the harshest and grimmest missions for the sake of the village. It was no place for children, yet a barely seven year old. But, on the same hand, Danzo made a good point. Orochimaru had been searching for information about Zero ever since their encounter, almost a year ago. There was no better place to hide Zero, except in ANBU.

"Very well, Zero will be offered a place in ANBU when he passes the initiation." Hiruzen complied. _When_ , not _if_ , because Hiruzen knew that the chances of Zero not passing were slim; he was way too talented for a boy only seven.

The decisions on who to promote based on the genins' performance in the Chunin Exams being finalized, Hiruzen called for team seven, who was waiting outside the door to enter.

Zero, Kaname, and Kaito, walked into the room and stood at attention in front of the Hokage and the three Elders. They had a clue to what this was about; promotion to chunin.

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, as he stared at the three young genin in front of him. All three were young, especially Zero and Kaname, they had yet to hit double digits in their age. Nevertheless, they all demonstrated impeccable and unquestionable skill in the exams.

"Team seven. Despite being a genin for only a year and it was your first time participating in the Chunin exams, all three of you displayed remarkable skills, maturity, and exceptional teamwork in the exams. It is an honour, therefore, to promote the three of you to the rank of Chunin. Congratulations. Wear your flak jacket with pride, and continue to support Konoha with the best of your abilities."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." The three genin chorused as they each received a green flak jacket, and bowed low in respect and gratitude.

 **XXXXXX**

After being dismissed by the Hokage, Zero, Kaname, and Kaito stepped out of the room and were greeted by Inoichi-sensei. The four of them walked towards Yakiniku run by the Akimichis, as Inoichi-sensei said he would treat them as congratulations for all three of them being promoted to chunin in one go.

"Congratulations, all three of you." Inoichi praised them, as they sat down in Yakiniku, waiting for the food to come. "The last time an entire team was promoted, was the legendary sannin. Hokage-sama and the elders were extremely pleased at your spectacular performance."

Though to be honest, Inoichi felt as if his genin had performed a bit _too_ well in the exams. After all, the three of them established a new record in not just the written exam, but also in the survival exam. Not to mention, they had defeated their opponents in the third exam in less than one minute. Normally, the third exam was a tournament style, so genin would fight their way, until there was only one winner. But his genin had displayed such astounding results that the village adminstration deemed it unnecessary for them to fight anymore; their promotion to chunin was already guaranteed.

Zero and Kaname simply bowed their heads slightly, in acknowledgement of Inoichi's praise, while Kaito waved away Inoichi's compliment.

"It was easier than I thought, though." Kaito spoke up. "I was hoping more of a challenge."

Inoichi smiled wryly, "your skills were already far higher than a chunin's, Kaito. You can't compare other genin to Zero and Kaname here, these two are special."

"Oh, yeah." Kaito snorted. "I forgot that I was stuck on a team with two lifetime geniuses."

The waiter brought the food to the table, and the four dug in. The meat that the Akimichi served was the best in Konoha. Its deep flavour and mouth-watering taste was not something you could easily find anywhere else.

Zero took a piece of meat with his chopsticks and dipped it into the sauce. "Inoichi-sensei, now that we are chunin, what is going to happen to team seven?" Zero asked what was bothering him for quite a while.

Looking up from his food, "ah, we will probably have fewer chances to work together as a team, now that you three are chunin." Inoichi replied. "Do the three of you have any special divisions you want to join? Like the T&I?"

"Your favouritism is showing, Inoichi-sensei." Kaito smirked amusedly. "Trying to get us into the T&I that you belong to eh? Too bad, but I'm not interested. I think I'll just stay as a regular chunin for now." Kaito shot down the offer before Inoichi-sensei could say anything. He was more leaning towards direct assault combat, not interrogation.

"Sorry, Inoichi-sensei, I also have no plans to join T&I." Kaname said with an apologetic voice. "I've already asked Shikaku-ojisan if I could help him with his work as jonin commander."

Inoichi sighed, looking slightly depressed that both Kaname and Kaito had no desire to work in T&I like he did. And here he was hoping that he could maybe push the duties of head of interrogation to one of them. The amount of paperwork that came with that position, ughh, just thinking about it made Inoichi weasy. "Oh, come to think of it, how about you Zero? Interested in the T&I?" Inoichi prodded, remembering that Zero had yet to tell them what his plans were.

"Eh? Oh, I…I don't have any particular plans." Zero answered a bit hesitantly. "For now, I guess I'll just complete missions as a regular chunin…"

Actually, Zero had a suspicion that the Hokage had already assigned him to a division, based on the scroll he had been given along with his chunin flak jacket. But if Zero was right, and he was supposed to enter that division…then…

Inoichi and Kaito stared confusedly at Zero, before looking at Kaname for an answer, only for Kaname to give a shake of his head and shrug his shoulders lightly. Kaname didn't know what Zero was concerned about, but it didn't seem like Zero was ready to open up and tell him yet. So Kaname would simply wait until Zero was ready to talk to him.

Inoichi shared a glance at Kaito, before the two decided they would let it slide. If Kaname made no movements to push Zero for an answer, then it was probably best to leave it alone.

After they finished eating, Inoichi-sensei told them that even though they were now chunin, they were still free to find him if they ever needed help. The four of them then said their goodbyes and they parted their ways.

Ichiru was manning the counter of Rose Blossom Bakery, and he had just finished packaging a shinobi's order, when he spotted Zero walk into the shop. Instantly, Ichiru jumped over the counter and ran up, scanning him for any possible injuries. Once Ichiru confirmed that his brother wasn't hurt, he immediately gave Zero a tight hug. Although it had only been five days since Ichiru saw Zero, it felt like it had been a really long time.

"Congratulations on becoming chunin, nii-san! I knew that you would pass!" Ichiru chirped, recognizing the green flak that Zero now adorned.

Zero smiled tiredly at Ichiru's faith in him, and lightly patted Ichiru on the head. "Thanks, Ichiru. But sorry, nii-san is a bit exhausted right now, so I'll spend time with you later, ok?"

Receiving a nod from Ichiru, Zero headed to his room.

Lying on the bed, Zero held up the scroll the Hokage had given him earlier, in deep thought. If his suspicions were actually correct, then this was a request to… Zero took a deep breath and opened the scroll. He sighed, once he registered the words written on it.

 _Chunin Kiryuu Zero (1200-35)_

 _Report to Training Ground 44 at 0500 sharp on the 1_ _st_ _of November for your ANBU initiation. Sealed inside is your trainee mask and armour. You are not allowed to bring any equipment other than the one provided here, but personalized or specialized weapons are permitted._

 _The Initiation will last for one month. Ensure all necessary parties are informed._

 _ANBU Commander_

Just as he expected; it was an invitation, or rather, an order to join ANBU.

Zero's abilities were too far valuable for the village to let him continue as a regular chunin. It was only in ANBU, that Zero would be able to use the hyoton and the mokuton without gathering so much attention. That's why Zero wasn't surprised, he wasn't upset. But nevertheless, Zero felt a bit reluctant. While he had no issues devoting himself to the village, because Zero was a Konoha shinobi, ANBU was different. ANBU was the darkness of the darkness; the missions they took on and what they did in the name of Konoha were unspeakable and no doubt, horrifying. In ANBU, Zero would have no choice but to kill when he was told to, he wouldn't be able to avoid spilling blood like he had done so far.

 _Well, at least he had one week before the Initiation started_ , Zero thought, as he rolled over on the bed and closed his eyes. He would spend as much as he could during that week with Ichiru, who would definitely not be happy that he wouldn't be able to see Zero for a whole month.

 **XXXXXX**

It had been two months since Itachi had graduated from the academy, at eight years old.

Itachi, along with two other new graduates – Aburame Sugaru and Suzumori Suzuka, had been assigned to the team led by jonin Minazuki Yuki, a jonin who was an average shinobi, one that was yet to be known by other shinobis or villages.

Itachi's career as a ninja was going smoothly. He had yet to be sent on any particular difficult missions. So far since becoming a genin, they had only done D-rank missions. D-rank missions were simple chores like babysitting or chasing after cats, which made Itachi feel dissatisfied as he had no chance to improve his skills except training with Shisui.

Itachi's relationship with his teammates and jonin instructor was practically non-existent. Aburame Sugaru had yet to say a single word to them at all, Suzumori Suzuka was a fan-girl and called him "Itachi-sama", Minazuki Yuki watched over them in panic, not knowing what to do or how to communicate with them, and Itachi simply stood there on the side, not doing anything.

But Itachi was fine with that. Even if they were unable to open up to each other as a team, as long as they managed to execute their missions without fuss, Itachi was satisfied, because he had no intention of hanging around them for that long.

He would pile on the achievements, rise up to chunin, then jonin, before becoming the best ninja in the world and eradicating all fighting and war. For that reason, Itachi couldn't stand still. Instead of spending any of his precious time worrying about his teammates or his jonin instructor, he poured his heart into polishing his own skills.

Being a genin, Itachi had been introduced to the Uchiha clan meetings held in the Naka shrine, and he now knew what the adults talked about.

Itachi wished he didn't.

 _"Well, go in."_

 _At his father's urging, Itachi placed a hand on the closed sliding doors. On the other side of the spotless paper, the room was silent. And yet the intense aura there, in that room separated from him by a single sliding door, came through with such intensity that it practically prickled his skin._

 _An aura of unrest ... Itachi's heart sank._

 _"Itachi," his father pressed him._

 _With no other choice, he opened the sliding door. The hall, fifteen or so tatami mats, was filled to capacity with members of his clan, the Uchiha._

 _"Sorry to make you wait." Gesturing Itachi into the room, his father crossed the threshold, and then reached back to close the door. "Sit down there, and listen." His father pointed to a seat at the very back of the room, the only open space on the floor jammed with people._

 _Itachi pushed through them to make his way to the designated position, and sat down quietly. His father watched his son get settled in, before stepping through the assembled group to sit at the front of the room, facing everyone._

 _"We'll now begin our regular meeting," Yashiro announced from beside his father. "Lord Fugaku's son Itachi will also be attending the meetings from now on._

 _"My son is eight," Fugaku said. "Although he has the genin status required to take part in these meetings, he is still very much a novice. Due to my admittedly selfish desire to have him learn about the clan from a young age, he has been allowed to take part. I appreciate your understanding." He bowed his head._

 _In response, the clan members sitting before him bowed their heads simultaneously._

 _"Now then, to pick up where we left off last time, I'd like to discuss the issue of the submission of a written opinion to the Hokage, with regard to the treatment and attitude towards the Uchiha since the kyuubi attack." Yashiro had barely finished speaking before the people at the meeting all started talking at once._

 _Some insisted on a show of force for Konoha, others said they should keep a calm eye on things and proceed amicably, and some looked at the faces of those around them, unsure which opinion to agree with. Even though their intentions were all different, it seemed that everyone there wanted to actively participate in the conversation._

 _Abruptly, Itachi felt someone's eyes on him and immediately turned his own eyes in that direction._

 _Shisui._

 _He met Shisui's eyes. The older boy was silent, and seemed unaccustomed to the rowdy atmosphere of the place. Then, his good friend smiled at him, and Itachi felt an indescribable sadness._

 _The clan's evil feelings hung heavy here. Itachi was also not accustomed to it._

 _I feel the same as you...Itachi put his heart into the smile he flashed back at Shisui._

To be honest, what the clan was planning, was thinking, Itachi didn't want anything to do with it. He didn't understand the unrelenting dissatisfaction the adults felt, why they couldn't be happy with what they have now, and why they couldn't get along with others outside of the clan even though they were all comrades of Uchiha.

The clan meetings were something that consistently weighed down Itachi's heart.

It was near the end of October when Yuki-sensei finally deemed them ready for a C-rank mission.

The four of them headed towards Rose Blossom Bakery, as Yuki-sensei told them that their C-rank mission would be to help out at the shop. Rose Blossom Bakery's popularity had skyrocketed during the Third Great Shinobi War, when its "miracle elixirs" had saved many shinobi's lives, and even now, many shinobi would stop by there and stock up on the various potions they could obtain there, from curing colds to regrowing one's bones.

Itachi had never needed to stop by Rose Blossom Bakery for potions though, since the Uchiha clan bought a large range of potions from the shop monthly, as a package deal, which was then shared around the clan members.

They entered the shop with Yuki-sensei in the lead, and Itachi stopped briefly in his steps, startled at seeing Kiryuu Zero standing behind the counter, "Zero-san?"

Zero looked up from where he was filling in the money the shop spent and earned in the accountant ledger. "Ah, Itachi-san…it's been quite a while." Zero greeted Itachi hesitantly, never having spoken to each other much before in the academy.

Itachi gave Zero a nod back, not sure on how to communicate with Zero. His eyes automatically scanned the other's figure, when Itachi noticed the chunin flak vest Zero was wearing.

"You're a chunin?"

Itachi's voice ended up more sharper than he intended it to be. He felt heat rising from his stomach and tightness in his chest that he couldn't suppress – frustration. Zero was so much farther ahead of him; he was already a chunin while Itachi was still stuck as a genin.

"Yes…umm…I was promoted after the chunin exams held in Konoha, several days ago…" Zero replied, a bit unsure on how to handle Itachi's sudden question.

"I…I see…" Itachi looked off to the side, not saying anything more.

Zero looked confusedly at Yuki-sensei, question clear in his lilac-eyes, only to receive a shrug in return. "May I ask why you guys are here? Do you need to buy some potions or something?" Zero enquired, deciding to change the subject.

"Ah, sorry, actually we are the genin team hired to help you out, Kiryuu-kun." Yuki answered with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, yes. I remember now." Zero remembered his mother mentioning something about that a while ago.

Yuki sighed inwardly in relief. "Let me introduce you guys, this is Kiryuu Zero, his family is the one that makes the miracle elixirs that basically every shinobi in Konoha uses." Yuki explained to his genin.

Itachi's head shot up in surprise at hearing this. He never knew that Zero's family was the one behind the miracle elixirs that had saved so many people's lives. Itachi felt his cheeks reddening, even though he was classmates with Zero for half a year, he didn't know. _Was this what Hisagi-sensei and Shisui meant when they said I was still lacking?_ Itachi mused.

"Thank you for accepting the mission." Zero gave a slight bow in thanks, before he started explaining to Itachi's team what he needed them to do.

After Zero finished his explanation, Itachi and the rest of his team headed off to complete what was required from them.

* * *

 _Please give me your thoughts and comments!_


	11. Chapter 11: ANBU

**Chapter 11: ANBU**

Note: Tenzo will appear in this chapter! I know that he only transfers from ROOT when Naruto is around four years old, but here, Tenzo is already in Kakashi's team by the time the rookie 9 are three years old.

I hope you guys had a good New Year! This is my second chapter I'm posting this time! But this is only because I'll be taking a bit of a break from writing - sorry, sort of buried under preparation for finals, reports, and presentations I have to do... :(

Please give me some reviews! The more reviews or follows I get, the more likely I will try to get back to writing earlier XP!.

 **Warnings** : AU. Slight OOC. Good-ish Danzo.

* * *

The early morning of November 1st, Zero got up, dressed with meticulous care, and ate breakfast, all while making sure he didn't wake up Ichiru who was still sleeping. After taking a look at the innocently sleeping Ichiru, Zero walked out of the house and made his way across the rooftops towards Training Ground 44 – the Forest of Death. The village was mostly deserted during this time of the day, as almost everyone was still asleep.

Zero had opted to not wear the armour he had received in the scroll, since it was too loose for his small body of seven years, and the blank trainee mask was strapped to the side of his waist. Other than the standard kunai holster and shuriken pouch that Zero usually had on him, Zero had also sealed his prized wakizashi, Sode no Shirayuki, in the white bracelet he was wearing on his right wrist.

Upon reaching Training Ground 44, Zero was told by an ANBU to line up with the other prospective ANBU trainees, while they waited for the rest of the trainees to show up. As Zero had expected, he was basically half the size of everyone else, with his height a mere ninety-eight centimetres compared to the other's hundred and sixty-to-seventy centimetres. Zero heard a few hidden sniggers and felt multiple glances from the other potential ANBU members around him, but he ignored them; after all, this was nothing compared to the stares he received from his classmates all year long, back in the academy.

Zero subtly examined his surroundings, his chakra sense automatically memorizing and determining the positions of the fully fledged ANBU around them. Some stood off at the side like they were going to be involved in testing them, and others hid in the shadows as if they were simply there to observe the prospects.

When there were around thirty ANBU trainees all lined up in front of the entrance to Training Ground 44, an ANBU wearing what looked like a goat mask stepped forward.

"The fact that you are here means that either your skill was acknowledged by the Konoha superiors, or you think you are ready for a place in ANBU. Either way, for the duration of the one month long Initiation, each of you will be assigned a number. Remember that number because that will be used in place of your name from now on." Goat said in a firm monotone voice.

Another ANBU came forward and started appointing numbers to each of the trainees. Zero waited patiently in his position until the ANBU reached him, and was given the number 'eight'.

"The Initiation will start effectively now. The first exercise you will have to complete is simple – you will spend five days in the forest _alone_ , while avoiding capture. If by the time we signal the end of the exercise and you have not been incapacitated yet, you are to return here, immediately." Goat continued to explain. "Any questions? No? Then what are you still waiting for?"

While some of the other trainees floundered and hesitated briefly, not knowing what to do, Zero dashed straight into the Forest of Death, enhancing his speed with chakra. It was a good thing that he had been inside the forest just about a week or two ago, because of the chunin exams, Zero thought, as now he knew the most secluded and suitable spots to wait out the next five days. He would plan out a route and several resting spots that he would use for the rest of the exercise because there was no doubt that ANBU squads would soon be sent after them. Being only seven years old and having just passed the chunin exams a week ago, Zero was at a disadvantage in not only experience, but also ability.

He would need to keep his guard up and sharpen his five senses in order to make it pass the first exercise, Zero thought, as he crouched on a large rock in the middle of a cluster of trees and wove sense-disrupting illusions around the area he was in to throw off anyone on his trail, before leaping off the rock and continuing moving again.

Action is the key to staying off the radar, after all.

Four days had passed since the first exercise started, and Zero had yet to encounter any ANBUs. The main reason for that was because every time Zero felt an ANBU approaching near the area he was in, he would immediately speed up his pace and move to a different area.

Stopping on a tree branch for a moment, Zero pulled out a rations bar and took a bite from it, only to grimace and have to force down the disgusting bland taste. He sighed dejectedly, as usual, the taste of the rations bars were something that he could never get used to. If there was a kitchen somewhere here, then Zero would be able to dish up something way more delicious in a few minutes since he was the one who made most of the desserts back at Rose Blossom Bakery, especially because Ichiru seemed to have zero talent when it came to cooking. But because it was the wish of the Hokage and the Elders for him to join ANBU, Zero had no choice but to deal with the tasteless and unappetizing rations bars for most likely the rest of the month. After swallowing the rest of it down, Zero flipped off the tree branch he was on and continued moving.

 _Stealth and evasion, those are the traits essential for a shinobi who watches over Konoha from the darkness_ , Zero thought.

At dawn of the last day, a movement in the corner of his peripheral vision caused Zero to throw one of his higher genjutsus around him and he then used shunpo to land in a crouch on one of the higher branches in the area. Zero observed from his position on the tree as a masked ANBU member moved confidently into the area, only to fall under the influence of Zero's 'Second Circle of Hell'. Their chakra fluctuated slightly as they tried to dispel the genjutsu, but was unable to do so; Zero's prowess in genjutsu was one of the best in Konoha, it would not be so easy to escape from his technique. Taking this chance, Zero leapt off the branch and swiftly knocked the ANBU member out. He casted his chakra sense around to confirm that there were no other pursuers, then Zero shunpoed out of the area. He resumed moving at a fast pace for a few more minutes in order to ensure he wouldn't encounter another ANBU, before he stopped at one of the resting spots he had initially designated at the start of the exercise.

Zero leaned his back on a tree and calmly took a few deep breaths. Even though he had only come into contact with ANBU once, the constant moving around in the forest for the last five days had definitely taken a toll on his stamina. Zero's child-sized body was not adjusted to such stressful activity; he could feel the dull soreness in his joints and his skin felt raw from the consistent use of chakra to boost his speed and hide his signature at the same time.

Hearing the loud sound of the horn being blown, Zero couldn't help but feel relieved. He didn't think his body could handle even more movement. Zero stood up and quickly made his way out of the forest, to where they were supposed to return to.

 **XXXXXX**

When Zero arrived at the clearing that he was supposed to be at, he saw a few other recruits sitting on the ground, writing frantically on what looked like a piece of paper. Many of them had various scrapes and cuts, and it seemed like it was only Zero who had managed to complete the first exercise unscathed.

Goat walked up to Zero and handed him a stack of papers, saying that the second test was a written exam, in which they would have one hour to answer a hundred questions about various shinobi arts, foreign affairs, and hypothetical situations, and that the test had already started so Zero would only have fourty-five minutes to complete the written exam. Zero nodded his agreement and quickly walked over to a free space in the opening. He sat on the ground and flipped through the written exam, Zero's eyes roaming briskly through the questions.

 _Not too bad_ , Zero mused, as he finished scanning through all the questions. While there were a lot of questions he had to answer in a limited amount of time, none of the questions were hard or particularly difficult.

Zero's hand rapidly flew across the paper as he wrote down his answers. If it was a knowledge test, than he would have no problem. Rather, Zero could only feel glad that it wasn't a test that involved him moving, because he doubted that his body could handle any more action.

Goat carefully observed from his position the ANBU recruits doing the written exam. The second test of the Initiation didn't just assess the trainees' knowledge; it also was a psychological test to see how they would deal under pressure.

The second test started as soon as Goat had blown the horn, so the longer time it took for a trainee to return to the opening, the less time they had for the written exam. How the recruit chose to answer the questions on the exam in the short amount of time was a big key in knowing their personalities. From whether they chose to rush through the entire exam and answer all the questions sparingly to responding thoroughly to the questions they knew the answer to while leaving the ones they couldn't blank, the way the recruit chose in order to earn as much points as they could, was important to determine what areas they were good at and what areas they were not as good at.

Goat's eyes landed on Eight, the youngest prospective ANBU trainee. From the very beginning of the Initiation, Goat was quite interested in how Eight would do among the other recruits who were all at least twice his size and age. And Goat had to say, that he was definitely impressed with Eight's skill. Although being the youngest, Eight had completed the first test in Training Ground 44 without receiving a single scratch. His stamina and stealth were both top-notch that only one ANBU had been able to track him down, and Eight had even managed to defeat that fully-fledged member in mere seconds. The written exam seemed to be providing Eight no trouble either, as his looked to be breezing through the test.

Goat could certainly see why the Hokage and the Elders had Eight join ANBU right after passing his Chunin Exam.

At 11 o'clock sharp, Goat collected all the written exams from the trainees and ushered them to a barrack, stating that they would have three hours of rest before they would start the taijutsu and ninjutsu tests. Or at least that was all Zero was able to hear because he was too tired to pay much attention.

Zero had gotten maybe only a few hours of sleep _combined_ since the Initiation started, and he was seriously at his limit. To be honest, if the second test was not a written exam, then Zero doubted he would have been able to make it through.

He was _seven_!

By the time Zero entered the barrack, he was already too exhausted to do anything but collapse on the bed. He wasn't even able to think of removing the blank mask Zero was still wearing over his face.

Zero was asleep before he could so much as formulate a thought.

When the sound of a gong woke Zero up three hours later, signalling the time for the ANBU recruits to make their way back to the clearing in front of Training Ground 44, Zero felt the _opposite_ of refreshed.

His head was hurting, his joints ached, and his chakra levels felt quite low.

Nevertheless, at least Zero felt a bit better compared to how he felt when he had finished the second test. Depending on how he used his chakra, then he could probably last through the taijutsu and ninjutsu tests.

Or so Zero hoped.

 **XXXXXX**

Hatake Kakashi leisurely strolled to the Forest of Death, as he decided that it was finally time for him to show up to the ANBU Initiation. It was tradition for members of ANBU to either participate or watch the Initiation because that way, they could either scare the life out of the trainees who thought they were ready to be ANBU, or they could grab hold of the trainee they wanted.

To be honest, Kakashi had mixed feelings about Kiryuu Zero.

He had heard rumours about how the young prodigy started rising through the ranks at a frighteningly fast pace, with another fellow prodigy, Nara Kaname, beside him the whole way. Not to mention, the two of them were closely followed behind by another child genius, the Uchiha heir – Uchiha Itachi. But Kakashi had tried not to pay much attention to the three young geniuses, else he would be forced to see how much they reminded him of himself.

Kakashi found his way to the exam grounds about fifteen minutes after the taijutsu test had begun, nodding a greeting to ANBU Commander Goat, who looked as intimidating as ever, and Nara Shikaku who looked to be half-asleep while leaning on a tree.

His team members, Tenzo, Shiranui Genma, and Namiashi Raidou, all moved in his direction as soon as they spotted him.

"Kakashi-taichou," came the usual, polite greeting from Tenzo, while Genma and Raidou just gave a wave at him.

Kakashi gave a half-hearted wave back to the three of them, before focusing his attention on the ANBU trainee currently undertaking the taijutsu test.

The third stage of the Initiation was a taijutsu match, in which the ANBU candidates who had managed to survive pass the first and second exams – the usual five day run in the Forest of Death and the written exam, were expected to protect a target without using any weapons and chakra that went beyond reinforcing one's body. This stage picked out the shinobis who had exceptional chakra control and ability to make use of the most miniscule amounts of chakra to give themselves an edge.

Kakashi perked up when he saw a trainee with a blank mask that had the number Eight on it, make their way to the centre of the exam ground. Despite their face being covered by the mask, their identity as Kiryuu Zero was obvious to the rest of the onlookers, as all the other ANBU trainees were at least double or maybe even triple in height and size.

Both said to be a geniuses once in a generation, both graduated from the academy in a single year, and both were promoted at an indecently young age; Kakashi couldn't help but draw parallels as he observed Kiryuu Zero. Still, taking the ANBU exam at seven years of age was unprecedented. Even Kakashi was thirteen by the time he entered ANBU, and that was already considered quite early.

It was no surprise that the other people around the exam ground all sat up and paid more attention. Shikaku too, straightened from his slouched position and his eyes pierced Eight from behind.

Zero looked ridiculously small as he stood calmly in the middle of the clearing, with his back to the masked ANBU sitting on the ground, simulating a civilian. The short stature along with the thin limbs, the unexpectedly feminine face that still had traces of baby fat at the cheeks, and the hair, a soft shade of silver like the rays of the moon, made him look more like an angel than a shinobi.

Zero's opponent was ANBU taijutsu expert, Bear. At first glance, the match already looked extremely one-sided, and in truth, it was probably as far away from a fair match as you would ever get. But it didn't really matter, because the real purpose behind the taijutsu test was to see how long an ANBU trainee's control reached, how long it would take before they got frustrated and forget the objective – protecting the target. How and when Zero would break, was what was actually being judged here.

An overwhelming silence mixed with restrained awe, fell over the crowd as they watched the match.

Bear was a blur as he unleased quick punches and vicious kicks that looked like they would shatter bones should they connect.

But they didn't.

Zero surged up to meet every attack, his innate speed allowing him to deflect the blows. The way the young boy used simple manoeuvres and basic movements of his body to deflect basically all the force behind Bear's attack was nothing but amazing.

The onlookers couldn't help but grudgingly admire Zero's skill, as he used his small size to his advantage and ducked under his opponent's arm, simultaneously spinning and delivering a surprisingly strong blow to Bear's ribs. Then, in a show of stunning agility and flexibility, Zero placed his hand on the ground, using it as a pivot point, as he launched his body into the air while folding into a tight backflip and landed at exactly the same spot he had started from, with his back to the civilian he was supposed to protect.

Kakashi didn't miss the fact that even though Zero sustained quite a few scrapes and bruises, he had not actually ever received a full blow from Bear, and that throughout the test, Zero had never forgotten the objective as he always returned to his original position between the target and the opponent, not once giving in to the urge to pursue.

Eventually, Commander Goat called a stop to the match, announcing that Zero had passed.

 **XXXXXX**

ANBU Commander Goat stood at attention with Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku beside him, in front of the Hokage and Danzo-sama.

"Your thoughts?" Sandaime asked the two of them.

"Eight – Kiryuu Zero, has lots of potential. It's obvious by looking at his results in the first, second, and third stages of the Initiation, that ANBU would definitely benefit from his prodigious skills." Goat reported. "Never mind putting him through the rest of the Initiation, he's certainly already at ANBU level. There's no need for Eight to be put through more pointless exercises or tests. With your permission, I'll assign him to Team Ro under Hatake Kakashi's command, in where Eight will no doubt be able to grow even more.

Shikaku nodded his head in agreement, "I also am in concord with Goat's decision."

Though in actuality, Shikaku felt the opposite; Zero was too young to join ANBU, he was only _seven_ , ANBU would most likely destroy all the innocence Zero had left. But Shikaku was the jonin commander, he knew very well how Konoha was still at a vulnerable position, so he couldn't avoid not using Zero's genius skill in order to strengthen Konoha.

Hiruzen regarded Goat and Shikaku impassively for a moment, before bowing his head slightly. He could feel Danzo's heavy stare probing into the back of his head.

"Very well, Kiryuu Zero will be a member of ANBU from now on, and he will be appointed under Hatake Kakashi's command." Hiruzen said diplomatically while puffing on his pipe. He was the Hokage of Konoha, at times he would be forced to make decisions he didn't want to. Konoha was still weak from the Third Great Shinobi War and the Kyuubi attack three years ago, no matter how Hiruzen wanted Zero to to be able to enjoy his childhood, _the village came first_.

" _Konoha's youngest registered ANBU operative, huh_." Hiruzen murmured.

 **XXXXXX**

Zero followed ANBU Commander Goat as he was led around the ANBU headquarters.

"Trainee Eight, Kiryuu Zero, from now on you are ANBU Operative Crane." A painted mask was handed to Zero, while another ANBU inked the ANBU tattoo on Zero's left shoulder. "You will be a part of Assasination and Infiltration Team Ro, under Captain Hound's command. Report to him at 0830 sharp, starting from tomorrow."

"Hai." Zero answered in acknowledgement.

Commander Goat disappeared in a swirl of shunshin, and Zero slumped on the wall behind him in relief.

Even though Zero had been pulled out of the Initiation after only a week and accepted into ANBU, his body was still extremely exhausted and sore. The mere three hours of rest he had gotten after the second exam had only made him feel a bit better, and that only lasted until his taijutsu match with Bear. Zero couldn't help but feel lucky that there wasn't a need for him to finish the Initiation, as the taijutsu test had used up all the stamina and strength he had.

If the Initiation gave Zero this much trouble, he feared how harsh ANBU would actually be.

The next day Zero put on the ANBU set of gear fitted to his size that he had received. Black shinobi pants with the standard shuriken pouch and kunai holsters, a blank tank top that showed the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder, a grey flak jacket that went over the tank top, black gloves that had metal plates on the back of their hand area and went a bit over the elbows, and grey metal arm guards. Lastly, Zero strapped Sode no Shirayuki onto his back, clipped his ANBU mask onto the side of his waist, took the box that held his personal belongings and headed to Team Ro's room.

Zero walked into his team's room and stopped in the doorway, bowing in greeting.

"Starting from today, I've been assigned to Team Ro of ANBU Black Ops. I'm Kiryuu Zero. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

* * *

 _Please give me your thoughts and comments!_


End file.
